Nova História de Huddy
by Nadia Orienrac
Summary: House e Cuddy estão na Univerdade e mal sabem que ali, suas vidas iram mudar
1. Primeiro Encontro

Mais um semestre começava na Universidade de Michigan.

Cuddy estava no seu quarto, com vários livros de medicina espalhados por cima da mesa, estava cansada havia acordado cedo, ido pra aula e ainda não tinha almoçado. E terminando a aula, voltou pro seu quarto. Estava concentrada nos livros e nem percebeu quando a porta se abriu. Era Susan sua melhor amiga, estudante de musica, muito alegre e sua colega de quarto.

- Nãããão, acredito – gritou Susan, assustando Lisa e fazendo-a se vira para encara à amiga – Lisa, o semestre começou agora e você já esta enfiada nesses livros?

- Tente da próxima vez não me assustar, ok? – disse Cuddy se virando de volta para os seus livros.

-Eu nem vi você no refeitório. Você nem almoço ainda, né?

- Não, tenho que revisar a matéria de hoje, depois como alguma coisa. – disse tentando se concentrar.

- Desse jeito você vai ficar doente. Trouxe um almoço pra você, pois sabia que estaria enfiada nesse quarto. – disse Susan colocando uma sacola com uma marmita dentro, em cima da mesa.

- Oh, obrigada Su. O que seria de mim sem você?

- Um esqueleto de laboratório.

Cuddy riu, e pegou a sacola e se sentou na sua cama.

- Ah, hoje vai ter uma festinha de ultima hora– disse Susan, abrindo seu armário e escolhendo alguma roupa – E não sei com que roupa vou. – falou pegando algumas roupas e se olhando no espelho - Talvez seja hoje que fico com o gato do House. – falou rindo.

- Você ainda esta nessa, Su – disse Cuddy devorando seu almoço – pula pra outra, pelo o que você fala dele é um tremendo galinha.

- Galinha ele é, mas é um dos meninos mais gato dessa universidade, sem falar do mais popular. Lisa com que roupa você vai?

- Não vou. Você sabe que não gosto muito de festa e também tenho que estudar.

-Aff Lisa. Mas... – disse toda sorridente e se aproximou de Cuddy – como você não vai, poderia me emprestar aquele seu vestido preto?

- Pode pegar. – disse dando mais uma garfada no seu almoço.

- Obrigada – disse Susan abraçando-a, um abraço tão forte que fez Lisa se engasgar – Desculpa. Vou deixar você sozinha estudando.

- Tá, tchau.

Susan sai deixando Cuddy na sua cama terminando de comer.

Quando terminou de comer volta a estudar, mas precisava de um livro que só tinha na biblioteca, se levanta e sai.

Quando chega na biblioteca tinha poucas pessoas e vai direto ao corredor onde estaria o livro e fica procurando ate que achou, só que o livro não estava ao seu alcance, odiava quando isso acontecia. Olhou para um lado e viu um rapaz, pensou em lhe chamar, mas não queira incomodar, mas não tinha outra escolha.

- Oi, boa tarde – disse Cuddy.

O rapaz se virou. E ele se deparou com uns olhos, mas encantadores que ele já tinha visto. Cuddy o olhava e via como ele era lindo, seus olhos azuis tinha lhe hipnotizado, ambos ficaram se encarando, contemplando os olhos um do outro, como se com o olhar pudesse disser algo, até que Cuddy desvia o olhar e se lembrando do porque estava ali.

- Desculpa lhe incomodar, mas você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Se for um beijo, desculpa só na festa, mas pra você pode ser agora.

Falou se aproximando de Cuddy, e ela colocou uma mão na frente da cara dele, impedindo dele continuar a se aproximar.

-Não.

Cuddy revirou os olhos não acreditando que aquele homem tão lindo, tinha dado em cima dela. Olhou de novo ao redor pra ver se via outra pessoa pra pedir o favor, mas só tinham eles dois no corredor, era o jeito ser ele.

- Poderia pegar aquele livro pra mim? – disse apontando - Pois não alcanço.

- E o que ganho?

- Um muito obrigada.

- Só? – disse com cara de cachorro sem dono – ok.

Andou até a prateleira e pegou o livro, quando ia entregar o livro na mão de Cuddy ele suspende o livro pra cima.

- Mas antes do obrigado, quero saber o seu nome.

- Não precisa saber o meu nome, apenas quero que você me de esse livro. –falou perdendo a paciência – prometo que nunca mais lhe peço um favor e nunca mais vai me ver.

- Se eu fosse você não confiaria tanto assim. Ainda mais... – deu uma pausa para ver a capa do livro – fazendo medicina.

-O que isso tem a ver?

- Esta fazendo que semestre?

- Você não precisa saber – disse tentando pegar o livro da mão dele.

Toda vez que tentava pegar o livro, ele levantava mais o braço.

- Você poderia me da esse livro?

- Seu nome.

- Marye. Agora pode me dá esse livro? – falou se estressando e pensando de onde tirou esse nome.

- Você mentiu. E mentiu muito mal. Mas não se preocupe eu tenho todo tempo do mundo, não quer se sentar?

Cuddy já estava enfurecida e tentou se acalmar.

- Porque você não pode simplesmente mim da o livro e me deixar ir? Pensa no lado bom, você vai continuar a fazer o que estava fazendo, antes de eu ter a infeliz ideia de lhe pedir um favor. E ficamos ambos felizes.

-E porque uma garota tão linda é tão estressada? Mas não se preocupe continua linda. –disse se aproximando.

Cuddy estava com raiva, estava perdendo tempo com um imbecil que não tinha nada pra fazer, a não ser encher seu saco. E viu pelo canto de olho uma pessoa passando e virou o rosto pra ver quem era e o reconheceu.

- Paul. – gritou

House virou o rosto pra ver quem ela estava chamando. Paul se aproximou de Cuddy.

- Oi Lisa, tudo bem?

- Oi, tudo ótimo. Poderia me fazer um favor? Poderia pegar esse ultimo exemplar que esta na estante - falou apontando pro livro reserva – pois esse moço já pegou um, só que acho que ele vai usar. Incomoda-se de pegar?

- Lógico que não – disse pegando o livro – Já estudando?

- Sim. Estou toda enrolada nessa disciplina. – falou pegando o livro da mão dele.

- Qualquer coisa, se precisar de ajuda pode contar comigo.

-Té certo. E obrigada por pegar o livro pra mim.

- De nada.

Cuddy olhou pra ele com olhar de agradecimento e sorriu.

E quando se virou pra sair se debateu com House, tinha esquecido que ele ainda estava ali, e fechou a cara e o olhou com raiva. House ainda continuava com o livro na mão, mas agora o seu braço estava abaixado, ele estava perplexo não contava com isso e a acompanhou com os olhos ate ela dobrar.

- Ela é novata? – perguntou House para Paul.

-Quem Lisa? Não. Ela já esta...

House sai sem deixa-lo terminar de falar.

Cuddy entra no seu quarto, coloca o livro em cima da mesa e se deita na cama, estava cansada, queria cochilar um pouco. E acaba se lembrando do que tinha ocorrido há pouco.

"O que foi aquilo? Que garoto mais inconveniente, que cara mais petulante, com certeza é mais um desses populares que pensa que se da bem com todas as garotas. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão charmoso e tem uns olhos tão lindos." Pensou.

Revirou-se na cama e não parava de se lembrar nele.

-Esquece Lisa. – falou alto pra si.

Mas ela queria saber o nome dele, não sabia o motivo, mas ele tinha mexido com ela, não sabia o porquê, pois ele tinha tudo que ela não gostava em um homem. Ficou pensando nele ate cair no sono.

No outro lado do Campus House estava sentado num dos bancos quando aparece Marc seu amigo.

- E ai House, preparado pra festinha de hoje?

- Logico que estou.

Eleesperava que Cuddy fosse nessa festa. Marc sentou junto a ele.

- Vai pegar quantas hoje?

- Uma.

- Uma? – perguntou Marc incrédulo - Como assim? Esqueceu quem é você? Você é Gregory House, o Rei da Mulherada.

House não esboça nenhuma reação, alias nem ligou para o que ele tinha dito.

- Você conhece alguma Lisa que faz medicina?

- Sim. A Lisa Rice, aquela garota que fiquei semana passada. Por quê?

- Só essa Lisa que você conhece?

-Sim. Por quê?

-Por nada.

House tinha que mudar de assunto, se não ele faria um interrogatório.

- E ai, já tem alguém em mente pra pegar hoje à noite? House ´perguntou.

- Todas. – riu de si mesmo – Mas se Susan ficasse comigo, seria toda dela hoje.

- Gosta dela?

- Lógico que não – mentiu- Já viu o melhor amigo do House gostar de alguém? A gente nunca se apaixona.

- Então o que é?

- Apenas a acho gostosa.

- Hum

- Vamos dar umas voltas por ai? Esta tendo uma partida de basquete no ginásio, vamos da uma olhada.

- Não. Vou ficar por aqui.

-Ta certo.

Marc sai deixando House sozinho. Ele não parava de pensar em Cuddy, ele tinha esperança em vê-la na festa.

"Quem é ela? Nunca a vi pelo Campus. Com certeza ela não me conhece. Ela é tão linda e tão teimosa, ela é tão... tão... diferente das outras garotas dessa universidade. Tão decidida, tão atraente, tão perspicaz, tão encantadora" pensou.

House estava atraído por Cuddy. De um jeito ou de outro, que ele não sabia explicar. Ela tinha mexido com ele.


	2. Se conhecendo

[Algumas horas depois]

Susan entra no quarto e ver Cuddy dormindo. Vai se arrumar sem fazer barulho, pois pelo que conhecia a amiga se ela acordasse iria passar a noite estudando. Tomou banho, se maquiou e foi se vestir. Cuddy começou a despertar e viu Susan quase pronta pra sair.

- Já se arrumou? Que horas são?

- São 19:10hs, já estou quase pronta.

- Você esta linda – disse Cuddy se levantando e indo ao banheiro.

-Obrigada.

-Com certeza esse House vai ficar com você hoje. – gritou dentro do banheiro.

-Deus te ouça.

Lisa sai do banheiro e se senta na sua cadeira em frente a sua mesa de estudo.

-Vê se não fica ate tarde estudando - diz Susan se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo.

- Okay

- E mais tarde, vê se vai passear, sai um pouco desse quarto, vai pegar um pouco de ar puro.

- Ta certo.

- E não precisa me esperar e nem se preocupar, pois não sei que horas chego.

- Ta ok, Su. Eu vou ficar bem e você vai ficar bem. Então se divirta.

- Ta bom, ta certo. - falou saindo do quarto.

Susan sai do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Lisa boceja e abriu seus livros e começa a estudar.

Tinha muita gente na festa quando House chegou com Marc. Ele olhou para todos os lados pra ver se via Cuddy e nada, olhou no centro e nada, ele estava tão interessando em achá-la que nem percebeu quando Emily se aproximou.

- Oi House.

- Oi – falou friamente

- Num quer dançar? – falou com uma voz sensual.

- Não, mas Marc quer. – falou empurrando Marc pra ela.

- Há mais queria dançar com você – disse se aproximando mais e colocando suas mãos no peitoral dele.

House levanta a cabeça mais uma vez pra ver se via Cuddy e nada.

- Ta ok- concordou.

Foram pra pista e começaram a dançar. Emily dançava sensualmente pra ele, colocou suas mãos no cabelo dele e desceu suas mãos ate o peitoral. House não podia negar que estava gostando de vê-la dançando daquele jeito pra ele, mas não deixava de olhar pra ver se via Cuddy, ainda tinha esperança de vê-la. Mas sem perceber, Emily lhe dá um beijo e ele corresponde, afinal ele continuava sendo Gregory House. Quando faltou fôlego se afastaram.

- Acho que você já fez o que queria, num acha? – disse House

- Não. – disse ela no seu ouvido – quero fazer algo a mais.

- Não sou de negar essas coisas e você sabe muito bem disso – disse a afastando de perto dele- Mas hoje não vai dá.

E saiu, deixando ela frustrada e sozinha na pista. Quando House encontrou Marc ele estava dando em cima de uma garota e não queria interromper então foi para outro lado.

Quando Susan chegou à festa já estava bombando, varias pessoas estavam dançando e se divertindo. E foi logo atrás de House, o viu sozinho e foi falar com ele.

- Oi House, tudo bem?

- Tudo – disse sem quer muita conversar

- Quer dançar?

- Você chegou tarde, minha cota de danças já foi esgotada por hoje. Então deixa pra próxima.

- Mas não abre uma exceção?

House que nem tinha prestado atenção nela ainda, pois estava concentrado em procurar Cuddy a olhou e viu como ela estava bonita e decidiu dançar, não podia deixar sua noite se estragar por conta de uma garota que nem conhecia. Foram até o salão, como Susan não era atirada, então não dançou sensual e nem tentou beija-lo.

House não queria mais ficar naquela festa, então depois que a musica acabou ele pegou no braço de Susan e a puxou, Susan não estava entendendo nada.

-Marc?

Marc que estava conversando com uma garota virou-se pra ver o que House queria, quando viu que ele estava com Susan ficou mudo.

-Deixa lhe apresentar, essa é Susan. Susan esse é Marc. Se divirtam.

E saiu deixando os dois sozinhos e sem jeito e sem entender nada.

House foi à mesa e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e saiu. Queria ficar longe de todo aquele barulho e ficar num lugar onde poderia ficar só. E saiu da festa. Ate que encontro uns bancos que ficavam perto dos dormitórios, sem musica e sem casal namorando, perfeito pra ele, sentou e deu um gole em sua garrafa.

Cuddy já estava um bom tempo estudando, estava ficando cansada tinha que se distrai, então acabaria pegando no sono, decidiu sair um pouco.

"Não é uma má idéia, afinal estão todos naquela festa" pensou.

Pegou seu casaco e desceu. Quando chegou aos bancos que tinha em frente aos dormitórios, só tinha uma pessoa lá. E foi se sentar. O clima estava agradável, fazia frio, olhou pra cima e viu como o céu estava estrelado e decidiu se deitar no banco pra ficar olhando as estrelas.

House estava bebendo sua cerveja quando vê uma pessoa se sentando num dos bancos, não conseguia ver direito quem era, pois estava escuro, mas ficou observando ate que a pessoa levantou a cabeça e a lua refletiu seu rosto, ele não acreditou de quem se tratava, esboçou um sorriso, deu um gole na cerveja e a colocou no chão. Decidiu que seria uma boa hora pra conversar com ela, aliás, não iria aparecer ninguém dessa vez pra ela chamar. E se levantou. Quando chegou a viu deitada e de olhos fechados, ficou em pé próximo a ela.

-Desse jeito vai acabar dormindo.

Cuddy se assustou e abriu os olhos pra ver quem era, quando reconheceu quem era não acreditava que ele estava ali na sua frente, seu coração involuntariamente começou a bater mais rápido, mas não poderia transparecer que estava gostado de vê-lo. Fechou os olhos novamente.

-Se eu poderia dormir? Talvez sim. Mas agora com toda certeza não. Ainda mais se você veio mais uma vez me perturbar.

-Apenas vim lhe fazer companhia, pois...

-Não preciso de companhia - o interrompeu – ainda mais da sua.

-Você acha que vou deixar uma mulher aqui nesse escuro sozinha? Se algo ruim lhe acontecer, vou me sentir muito culpado. – falou como se estivesse preocupado.

-Mas não vai acontecer nada com essa mulher, agora pode ir – abriu os olhos - Porque você não vai pra festa? Deve esta super animada, é lá do outro lado do campus pode ir.

-Eu já vim de lá – falou fazendo sinal pra ela dobra seus joelhos pra se sentar, e sentou – esta realmente muito animada, mas lá não tem quem eu quero.

- E porque você num vai atrás de quem você quer e me deixa em paz?

-Eu já encontrei.

-Como? – perguntou sem entender.

- Estava lá, mas como você não estava achei a festa chata e sai de lá, e acabei achando você aqui. – Ele se achou muito meloso falando isso e achou melhor mudar de assunto - Mas não se preocupe sou um bom homem, o que é muita sorte sua, imagina se fosse um maníaco do campus?

-É, que bom que é um homem bom. - falou sarcasticamente e fingindo que não tinha escutado o que ele tinha dito antes.

E ambos ficaram calados.

Cuddy estava pensando no que ele tinha falando, será que era verdade? Ou ele estava só mais uma vez lhe dando em cima?

House estava adorando esta ali mesmo não conversando com ela, mas a presença dela já o deixava feliz. Ela realmente não era como as outras garotas dessa universidade, que faria de tudo pra está ao lado dele, se fossem outra aproveitaria que não tinha ninguém olhando e já estaria em cima dele, mas ela não faria isso. Era tão teimosa quanto ele e sempre tinha resposta e isso o deixa confortável.

Cuddy não sabia o porquê mais ele a deixava feliz. Ela poderia parecer durona, mas no fundo ela sabia que estava adorando esta com ele, sua presença a deixava segura, ate esquecera que tinha que estudar. Ele era lindo, divertindo...

-Então, porque você não foi pra festa?- perguntou cortando os pensamentos de Cuddy.

-Acho que não lhe devo explicação, nem lhe conheço. – falou áspera.

-Ok. – falou se levantando e indo de volta pro seu banco.

Lisa o viu se levantando, por dentro queria que ele ficasse, mas não daria esse gosto a ele, não pediria pra ele ficar. Ficou olhando pra ver aonde ele iria e ficava se xingando por ter o feito sair.

House se sentou pegou sua cerveja que estava no chão, deu mais um gole e se levantou. E caminhou de volta pro banco de Cuddy e viu que ela já tinha fechado os olhos de novo e ficou em pé ao seu lado.

- Oi, tudo bem?

Cuddy abriu os olhos e ficou sem entender.

-Eu estava sentado ali e vi você aqui sozinha. Então pensei se poderia sentar ao seu lado é claro se você não se incomodar. Ah, o meu nome é Gregory, mas pode me chamar de Greg.

Logo Lisa entendeu qual era o jogo dele e virou a cara e esboçou um sorriso sem ele ver. Decidiu entrar no jogo dele, se sentou e o encarou, lhe estendendo a mão.

- Prazer Greg, meu nome é Lisa. Lisa Cuddy e pode se sentar.

-Obrigado – se sentou – Quer? – lhe oferecendo a garrafa de cerveja.

-Não, obrigada. Não bebo.

-Ok. – deu um gole – O que você faz aqui sozinha, enquanto esta tendo uma festa do outro lado?

Ela não respondeu.

-Ah qual é, a gente já se conhece, já sei seu nome, você sabe o meu. Entra na brincadeira e para de ser chata.

-Eu não sou chata - falou virando a cara pra lhe encarar.

House esboçou um sorriso.

-Ta legal, vou entra no seu joguinho. Não fui pra festa, pois tinha que estudar.

-Já? Mas o semestre começou agora num faz nem duas semanas.

-Estou com dificuldade numa disciplina. –explicou.

-Ah. Já sei que estuda Medicina. Já sabe no que vai se especializar?

- Endocrinologia.

-Serio? Boa área.

-E você?

-O céu esta tão estrelado essa noite, não? – falou mudando de assunto - Esta tão bonito.

- Também acho. Acho lindo quando esta assim.

House virou a cabeça e ficou admirando a lua iluminar o rosto dela, seus olhos brilhavam, era como fosse duas esmeraldas, ele não parava de contemplar sua beleza.

Cuddy percebeu que ele estava olhando pra ela e ficou sem jeito.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir – falou ajeitando seu casaco

-Não – exaltou House – Fica mais um pouco, lhe acompanho ate seu quarto.

Cuddy olhou pra ele, olho pro seus olhos, não queria ir, queria ficar conversando, queria ficar com ele mesmo que se eles não conversassem, mas queria ficar. Mas não podia.

-É melhor eu ir – falou se levantando – foi um prazer conversar com você. Boa noite.

E saiu.

-Lisa.

Cuddy se virou.

-Também é muito bom conversar com você. Boa noite.

E ela saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

House a observava se afastando. Olhou pro lugar onde a pouco ela estava sentada e sorriu. Colocou a cerveja no chão e se deitou e observou as estrelas, pensou quando a viria de novo, quando ele teria outra oportunidade como essa.

Cuddy chegou ao quarto se xingando, queria voltar e ficar conversando com ele. Tirou o casaco e o jogou na cama, se sentou na sua mesa tentou se concentrar, mas não parava de pensar nele. Viu que não iria conseguir estudar e se deitou na sua cama. Pensou quando o veria de novo. Ela sentia algo por ele, que não sabia o que era, mas se sentia segura. Quando estava perto dele o seu corpo ficava forte, mas por dentro ficava fraca.

Pensou nele ate cair no sono.


	3. Amigos

[Dia seguinte]

Cuddy acordou cedo e Susan ainda estava dormindo, não viu quando ela tinha voltado da festa, então se levantou, se arrumou e saiu pra aula.

House decidiu não ir pra aula, iria fazer outra coisa que pra ele era mais importante, então iria dormir ate mais tarde. Quando o despertador tocou, se levantou, se arrumou e saiu. Ficou em frente ao prédio de medicina e esperou as pessoas saírem. Quando tocou o sinal, aos poucos todas as pessoas iam saindo, algumas pessoas passavam e lhe cumprimentavam, mas ele nem ligava, passava direto estava vai interessado em achar a pessoa que tanto procurava e quando a avistou foi ao seu encontro.

Cuddy estava com alguns livros na mão e andava apressada.

- Pra que essa pressa toda? – perguntou parando em frente a ela.

Ela parou de andar.

-Pra fugir de pessoas como você. – disse passando do lado dele e continuando a andar.

-Boa tarde pra você também. – disse a acompanhando – deixa lhe ajudar com esses livros.

Cuddy parou e o encarou.

-Não precisa. Agora posso ir?

-O que foi Lisa? Ontem a gente estava tão bem?

Cuddy baixou a cabeça, e viu o quanto estava sendo idiota.

-Desculpa Greg, só estou um pouco estressada. Essa disciplina esta me enlouquecendo e pra piorar, amanhã tenho prova.

House colocou o dedo indicador no queixo dela e levantou sua cabeça e a fazendo olhar pra ele.

Só em olhar para os olhos dele, ela ficou mais calma. Queria saber como ele conseguia tranqüilizá-la.

House pegou os livros da mão dela.

-Só desculpo, se você for almoçar comigo.

-Bem que eu queria, mas não posso. Tenho que estudar pra prova de amanha. – se explicou – Mas quem sabe de noite a gente num se encontra?

-Ta ok. Então vamos estudar.

-Como assim, vamos?

-Me acompanha.

Ela ficou sem entender, mas o acompanhou. Eles pararam numa lanchonete e compraram dois sanduíches e foram andando, ate um lugar que ficava distante dos dormitórios, do refeitório e dos prédios. Num local totalmente calmo. Cuddy continuava sem entender nada, mas confiava nele. Não tinha bancos pra sentar, mas havia uma arvore enorme que fazia uma grande sombra e sentaram no chão. Era um local agradável.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

-Quando lhe conheci você era mais inteligente, não esta vendo que estamos sentados?

-Isso eu sei, Sr. Sabichão. Mas o que vamos fazer aqui?

-Podemos fazer muitas coisas, mas primeiro vamos nos beijar.

Cuddy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Só estou brincando. Você num tem senso de humor não?

-Não vou repetir a pergunta.

-Vamos almoçar – falou levantando a sacola com os sanduíches – e também vamos estudar – levantando os livros.

-Como assim estudar? Você entende pelo menos o que estou estudando?

-Se você me mostrar posso ate lhe ajudar, mas se ficar interrogando, não sei como lhe ajudar.

-O que você faz em Michigan?

-Medicina.

-Mentira – falou sem acreditar – Você faz medicina? Realmente você adora fazer piada.

-Se não acredita não posso fazer nada, mas disse que iria lhe ajudar a estudar e vou. – falou sem se importar com o que ela falou – Mas me fala. Vai querer estudar ou almoçar primeiro?

-Almoçar, estou faminta. – falou com cara de dó.

-Estava torcendo que você falasse isso - sorriu – Minha barriga já está nas costelas.

- Que exagero. – riu

Enquanto ele abria a sacola, ela não acreditava que ele deixou de ficar com sua turma, de fazer o que tinha que fazer, pra estar com ela, pra lhe ajudar a estudar.  
Ele lhe entrega o sanduíche, e ela o abri e tira o hambúrguer e coloca dentro da sacola.

-Você não come hambúrguer? – perguntou curioso.

-Sou vegetariana – respondeu tímida.

-Porque não falou? Tinha lhe comprado um sanduíche vegetariano.

-Tudo bem. Não tem importância - dando uma mordida no sanduíche.

- Você é realmente um mistério pra mim. Não bebe, é vegetariana, não vai muito à festa e com certeza é uma das melhores da sala.

Cuddy sorriu.

E House começou a comer seu "almoço"

-Fala sobre você. – ela falou curiosa

-Não tenho nada de interessante pra falar de mim.

-Nada?

-Nada.

-Ta certo, to vendo que vou ter que arrancar as respostas de você. Já que faz medicina, pretende se especializar em que?

- Hum, já se convenceu que faço realmente medicina? Quero me especializar em infectologista e depois nefrologista.

-Olha as coisas aparecendo. Termina quando?

-Próximo semestre.

-Já?- perguntou surpresa

- Já. E você?

- Eu o que?

- Termina quando?

- Ainda faltam dois semestres.

- Agora eu que falo, já? Veio transferida?

- Não.

- Eu achava que conhecia todo mundo dessa universidade, pelo viso não.

- Não lhe culpo por isso, pois não sou uma pessoa muito sociável, só conheço meus colegas de sala, minha amiga de quarto e às vezes sou voluntária no laboratório, então quando sou voluntaria não tenho tempo pra nada.

- Esqueceu-se de cita a biblioteca.

- Ah? – perguntou sem entender.

- Esqueceu de cita que também fica na biblioteca.

-É, e de vez em quanto lá. – sorriu.

-Você fica linda quando sorri.

Eles se encararam, seus olhos brilhavam, ele estava deixando ela tímida, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

-Não que você não fique linda quando esta com raiva – acrescentou - pois você fica linda de qualquer jeito, mas deveria rir mais.

-Obrigada – respondeu sem jeito.

House desviou o olhar e ficaram em silencio até terminarem o "almoço".

Quando terminaram, ele abriu o livro.

-Então o que você tem que estudar?

Cuddy se aproximou mais dele e sentiu seu perfume, ele estava muito cheiroso e esse cheiro lhe agradava. Ele gostou por ela esta tão próxima, queria lhe dar um abraço e lhe disser que ela lhe fazia feliz, mesmo com esse pouco tempo, mas não fez e nem faria. Era muito cedo e nem sabia o que realmente sentia por ela.

Ela falou tudo o que tinha estudado hoje. Ele colocou o livro na perna dela e começou a explicar o conteúdo. Colocou um braço atrás das costas dela se apoiando no chão e com a outra mão passava as paginas, estavam quase num abraço.

Ela estava gostando dele tão próximo, o perfume exalando para suas narinas, seu braço forte bem atrás dela. Ele explicava tudo na opinião dela, ate melhor que o professor, estava entendendo melhor a matéria com ele explicando.

O tempo foi se passando e as posições também. O livro agora estava na perna de House e o braço de Cuddy se apoiava na perna de House. Eles nem perceberam que o sol já estava se pondo, ambos estavam adorando a companhia um do outro. Só param de estudar quando foi tudo explicado.

-Entendeu? – perguntou House

-Sim – falou sorrindo

-Não é assim tão complicado.

-Realmente, acho que era eu que complicava as coisas.

- Você é muito inteligente – elogiou – entende tudo muito rápido.

-Ah, que isso. Você também me ensinou de um jeito que eu pudesse entender.

-É você falou tudo, sou um ótimo professor. Imagina se eu não tivesse vindo lhe ajudar, você ia tirar um zero e não iria passar nessa disciplina. Então todos os créditos são meus.

-E humilde – acrescentou Cuddy – me lembra da próxima vez eu não lhe elogiar.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Esta escurecendo, acho melhor a gente ir. – falou Cuddy

- Porque você sempre foge?

-Eu não fujo... Apenas... É que esta escurecendo.

-Ta ok, vamos madame.

House se levantou e segurou na mão dela pra ela se levantar. Ele pegou os livros e iria lhe acompanhar ate os dormitórios.

-Obrigada... –fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – Obrigada por ter passado à tarde comigo, me ensinado. Sei que você deveria ter coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo comigo, alias...

-Não foi perca de tempo – a interrompeu - adorei passar essa tarde com você, mesmo que seja só lhe ensinando.

-Eu também... Também gosto de ficar com você.

House não falou nada.

Andaram juntos calados ate chegarem ao dormitório.

-Chegamos. – avisou House.

-Obrigada de novo.

-Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. – sorriu – então nos vemos daqui a pouco?

-Como?

- Você falou que depois que você estudasse a gente poderia nos encontrar, não lembra?

Cudy riu, não acreditava que ele queria passar mais tempo com ela.

-Não, não me esquece. Então a onde a gente se encontra?

-No mesmo banco de ontem?

-Perfeito. Que horas?

-Daqui a pouco, só vou tomar banho e vou pra lá. Pode ser?

-Pode. Ate já então.

House a beijou no rosto e saiu.

Cuddy não esperava por isso e acompanhou com os olhos ele ir embora, ate que ele dobrou e não o viu mais. E então entrou no prédio dos dormitórios.


	4. Eu te adoro

Cuddy foi correndo para o quarto queria contar pra Susan o que estava acontecendo. Entrou no quarto, mas ela não estava. Então foi se arrumar.

House se dirigia para seu dormitório e no caminho se encontrou com Marc, ele estava com Susan. E foi conversa com eles.

-Pelo visto, sou um ótimo cupido. – falou House

-E ai cara – falou Marc sem se importa com o comentário dele – O que você estava fazendo que não te vi a tarde toda? A Emily perguntou por você varias vezes.

-Estava fazendo ajuda comunitária. E se ver a Emily diz que sai da Universidade.

-Desde quando House faz ajuda comunitária? – perguntou Susan com deboche.

-Desde que a pessoa que esteja comigo seja agradável.

-Ah, entendi que tipo de ajuda é essa – respondeu Susan.

-Eu também entendi – riu Marc – Quem é dessa vez?

-Não é nada que vocês estão pensando. E não tem ninguém dessa vez.

-Uh-rum – falaram os dois namorados.

-Vou deixar os pombinhos namorando. Tchau.

E saiu.

-House esta muito esquisito, ontem não ficou com ninguém, saiu da festa cedo e hoje passou o dia sumido. Ai tem. – Marc pensou alto.

-Você não sabe o que é?- perguntou Susan curiosa

-Não, mas vou descobrir. Mas vamos esquecer ele e vamos fazer apenas o que ele mandou. – falou Marc logo seguido a beijando

Quando chegou ao quarto, House foi tomar banho e começou a pensar nela. Ele estava ansioso pra vê-la.

"Ela é linda, inteligente, bem humorada, agradável, decidida. Onde ela estava esse tempo todo?" pensou.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Marc estava entrando no quarto. E viu House se arrumando.

-Oww, a onde vamos essa noite? – perguntou Marc.

-Você quis dizer aonde eu vou essa noite.

-E, é a garota nerh? É a mesma de hoje à tarde?

-É.

-Quem é dessa vez? – perguntou interessado – Ela é gostosa?

-Não existe "quem é dessa vez". E você não a conhece.

-Como assim eu não conheço? Ela é novata?

-Não. –respondeu não querendo conversa.

Marc ficou pensando e conhecia seu amigo, sabia quando ele escondia as coisas e quando não queria conversar. E dessa vez era os dois.

-Ta certo. Se não quer conversar vou tomar banho.

House estava feliz, pois teria mais uma vez a companhia dela. Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e saiu.

Cuddy já estava quase de saída quando Susan chegou.

-Epa, o que esta acontecendo aqui? O que foi que eu perdi?

Cuddy não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu e continuou a se arrumar.

-Desde quando você se arruma pra ir dormir?

-Não vou dormir.

-Se estiver indo pra biblioteca, ela esta fechada e todos os laboratórios também.

-Não vou pra biblioteca e nem pro laboratório.

-Vai pra onde então? – perguntou curiosa e sem entender.

-Vou tomar ar fresco – mentiu.

-E desde quando você menti pra mim?

Cuddy olhou pra ela e sabia que não podia mentir pra ela, alias era a melhor amiga dela.

-Vou me encontrar com um amigo.

-Que amigo? Paul?

-Não. Outro amigo.

-Que outro amigo, Lisa?

-Depois te conto, pois já estou atrasada – falou sorrindo.

-Pois me conte mesmo. Agora fiquei curiosa. Só irei dormir quando você chegar.

-Ta certo, pois também quero saber como foi a festa de ontem – falou dando um beijo na amiga - Tchau

- Tchau e divirta-se.

Susan ficou curiosa em saber quem era esse amigo.

Quando Cuddy chegou, ele já esta lá – diferente de ontem, hoje tinha algumas pessoas em alguns bancos, mas era pouca, daria pra eles conversarem calmamente – ela ficou em pé atrás do banco.

-Poderia sentar com você? – falou esboçando um sorriso

House se virou e a viu, ela estava linda, não tinha se produzido tanto, mas pra ele, ela era a mulher mais lida que ele já tinha visto.

-Lógico – sorriu – pensava que não viria mais.

-Eu demorei tanto assim? – falou se sentando

-Não, exagero meu, também cheguei agora - sorriu.

-Que bom. Então não fiz você esperar tanto.

-Mas eu esperaria todo tempo possível, só pra lhe ver.

-Atah, vou fingir que acredito – sorriu.

-Que bom. – falou fazendo os dois caírem na gargalhada

-Como esta agora? Mais calma? – falou House puxando assunto

-Estou. – sorriu – Estou ótima, só cansada, mas ótima.

-Você estuda demais, tem que organizar seu tempo de estudo, então vai acabar louca.

-E você pararia de falar comigo se eu fosse louca? – perguntou Cuddy fazendo joguinho.

-Não. Não dizem que louco entende louco.

Ambos riram do comentário.

-Você é muito besta – falou Cuddy.

-Mas aposto que você adora estar com esse besta.

-E muito convencido.

-Mas algum elogio?

-Não só esses por enquanto.

Ficaram em silencio, ate Cuddy quebrar.

-É bom... – deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e olhou pra ele – É muito bom estar com você, você me deixa feliz. Queria ter conhecido você antes.

-Eu também gosto de estar com você - falou olhando pros olhos dela - você me faz ser outra pessoa. E também queria ter lhe conhecido antes.

Ficaram em silencio, mas continuavam a olhar nos olhos um do outro. Quando separaram o olhar, foi à vez de House cortar o silencio.

-Você tem namorado?

-Não. – respondeu rápido – E você?

House demorou a responder e ela o olhou esperando uma reposta. Virou-se para frente dela e encarou seus olhos.

-Não – respondeu calmo – acho as garotas dessa universidade muito fúteis.

Cuddy ficou sem jeito. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto dela acariciando a sua pele macia.

-Eu ate pensei que não encontraria uma garota que realmente valesse à pena. Ate que encontrei você.

House a olhava nos olhos e acariciava seu rosto.

Cuddy estava gostando do carinho que ele estava dando e começou a ficar entregue a ele.

"_No dia em que te conheci você me disse que nunca se apaixonaria.  
Agora que entendo você, sei que era medo na verdade.  
Agora estamos aqui, tão perto e ainda tão longe, não fui aprovada no teste?  
Quando você perceberá querido, que eu não sou como o resto?"_

-Você é diferente... – falou se aproximando do rosto dela – Te admiro... – se aproximando devagar – Você não é como elas... – cada vez mais se aproximava – Você é linda... – cada vez que ele se aproximava do rosto dela, sua voz ficava mais calma e suave – você é decidida e isso me conquista – ela começou a aproximar seu rosto no dele também – Você me deixa diferente... – Cuddy se aproxima devagar ao rosto dele, e seus olhos se moviam rápido, ficavam em uma disputa se olhava pra seus olhos azuis ou para sua boca que se aproximava – Você é a melhor pessoa que pude conhecer aqui...

Seus rostos já estavam bem próximos. Eles se encaram como se com esse olhar pudesse ser dito tudo que eles estavam sentindo no momento. Eles olhavam no olho um do outro e como uma coreografia, no mesmo momento ambos abaixaram os olhares e olharam pra suas bocas que já estavam muito próximas. Qualquer palavra dita e seus lábios seriam tocados. E House teve que termina a frase.

-Eu te adoro.

"_Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus, os nossos corações batem como um só."_

Quando isso foi dito, seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo suave se formava. Ele beijava o lábio inferior dela, enquanto ela se entregava cada vez mais. House colocou suas mãos na nunca dela fazendo um carinho na região, Cuddy colocou seus braços envoltos ao pescoço dele e abria ainda mais seus lábios deixando House a explorar e começaram a profunda o beijo. Quanto mais o beijo se aprofundava, House pressionada a nunca de Cuddy e ela lhe abraçava forte. E em segundos começou uma batalha por espaço. Ambos queriam um ao outro e ambos não queriam que o beijo terminasse. Queriam aproveitar o momento, o beijo, o abraço apertado, a respiração forte que cada um soltava. Queriam que o tempo parasse ali naquele instante. Quando faltou ar, desgrudaram os lábios, mas não se distanciaram, enquanto recuperavam o ar, se olharam nos olhos e viram como seus olhos brilhavam e sorriram um pra o outro. E quando o ar já tinha sido recuperado voltaram a se beijar. House começou a explorar as costas dela e Cuddy o abraça ainda mais forte pra que não houvesse nenhum espaço entre seus corpos. Quando o ar voltou a ser necessário pararam de se beijar e se olharam nos olhos. House olhou nos olhos de Cuddy e viu o quanto brilhavam e com o olhar percebeu que ela queria esse beijo tanto quanto ele. Sorriu pra ela como se com o sorriso dissesse que ele também queria beijá-la, mas queria beijá-la desde a primeira vez que sentaram naquele banco. E se abraçaram.

-Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – sussurrou no ouvido de Cuddy.

-No meu quarto, esperando um futuro infectologista me salvar – falou rindo.

- Espero que esse infectologista seja eu.

-Também espero.

Apertaram o abraço e se soltaram. House passou o resto da noite acariciando a nuca de Cuddy... Ela estava adorando todo carinho que ele estava dando a ela. E de vez em quando ele a surpreendia lhe roubando um beijo. A conversa deles estava cada vez mais interessante, House era muito engraçado, a fazia rir com suas besteiras. Os outros casais já tinham ido embora e único banco ocupado era o deles. Eles riram e se beijaram.

Já era tarde e nada de Cuddy chegar, Susan já estava preocupada. E quanto mais demorava mais ficava curiosa, queria saber com quem ela tinha saído e onde ela passou a tarde toda. Mas com a demora, Susan estava ficando cansada e com sono e sua aula no dia seguinte seria puxada. Queria esperar Cuddy, mas sabia que o sono a venceria.

"_Só temos uma vida para viver e não temos tempo para desperdiçar."_

Cuddy estava com sua cabeça no ombro de House e ele mexia nos cachos do cabelo dela.

-Acho melhor a gente ir. Amanha temos aula. Esqueceu? – falou Cuddy

-Esqueci. Mas você acabou de me lembrar... Sua estraga prazeres! - Cuddy sorriu e virou pra ele.

-Desculpe. Estou adorando estar aqui com você, mas amanha tenho prova.

-Eu sei. – disse lhe dando um beijo.

-Mas, como você é um homem bom... – House lhe deu um selinho – você irá me deixar no meu quarto... – outro selinho - pois pode vir um homem mal... – outro selinho – e me sequestrar.

-O único que pode lhe sequestrar sou eu. – sorriu - E lhe levo pra onde você quiser. – E lhe deu um beijo ardente de tirar o fôlego.

-Que bom – falou procurando ar – Mas agora quero que você me leve ate meu quarto.

Levantaram e House envolveu seu braço na cintura dela. Andaram até o quarto de Cuddy e quando chegaram pararam na porta.

- Obrigada pela noite.

-Eu que agradeço, então lhe vejo amanha?

-Sim.

-Não vai me tratar mal quando me ver?

-Não. - Cuddy sorriu.

-Então a gente se vê amanhã lá na arvore depois da aula.

-Tá certo.

-Eu levo seu almoço 100% vegetariano.

-Obrigada. - Cuddy riu.

E Cuddy se aproximou lhe dando um beijo suave e leve. E se afastou se virando, girou a maçaneta e House a puxou pela cintura e a virou lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e ardente em seguida se despediram.

Quando entrou no quarto Susan já estava dormindo e então foi trocar de roupa pra dormir. Não parava de pensar nele e no quanto seu beijo era intenso. Ela não percebia, mas cada vez que se lembrava do momento que esteve com ele, seu sorriso aumentava. Ela sabia que estava gostando dele e dormiu com o gosto dos lábios dele em sua boca e com ele na cabeça.

"_O mundo pode ser nosso se quisermos podemos tomá-lo se você segurar a minha mão."_

***Frases em Itálico são trechos da música "Give Your Heart A Break" de Demi Lovato.**


	5. Decepção

**[Dia Seguinte]  
**  
Cuddy saiu da sala cedo, aliás ela tinha tido apenas uma prova e quando terminou logo foi pra árvore esperar por House, que não demorou muito pra chegar.

-Hey, já esta aqui? – perguntou House.

-Sim. – falou sorrindo e lhe abraçando.

House percebeu que ela estava muito feliz.

-O que houve? Por que toda essa felicidade?

Sentaram-se no chão. Cuddy estava entre as pernas de House e apoiava a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu mandei muito bem na prova de hoje. E eu tinha dito que não iria te elogiar mais, mas eu só me dei bem por sua causa.

-Eu já sabia que você mandaria bem. Você é muito inteligente!

-Obrigada.

Cuddy se virou para encará-lo, colocou suas mãos no rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Nos dias seguintes eles passaram os dias juntos, nada mais importava pra eles apenas a companhia um do outro. Cuddy agora só ia para o quarto para dormir, mal via Susan e a quando via já estava de saída pra se encontrar com House. E House não ficava mais zoando com Marc por ai e nenhuma mulher era mais importante pra ele. Todos os dias depois da aula se encontravam em baixo da arvore e a noite no mesmo banco. Às vezes não iam para a aula e passavam o dia juntos. Ambos já se conheciam muito bem, cada um sabia o que o outro queria só com o olhar. Cuddy estava feliz com ele e House sem perceber já estava a amando. Quando estava com ela deixava de ser um homem áspero, sarcástico... Ele sempre era romântico, carinhoso e fazia de tudo pra vê-la feliz.

House voltava de mais um dia com Cuddy, entrou no quarto e viu que Marc ainda estava acordado.

-E ai? Como foi a noite?

-Ótima! - sorriu

-Hum, to vendo. Vai sair com ela de novo amanhã?

-Sim.

House estava tão feliz que Marc poderia fazer quantas perguntas quisesse que ele responderia.

-Já transou com ela?

-Não. – falou se trocando para dormir

-Agora entendi porque continua saindo com ela.

House ficou calado

-E quando pretende levá-la para a cama? Já faz um mês que você sai com ela.

-Não pretendo levá-la para a cama – falou se deitando na cama

-Como? O que foi que eu escutei? House... O todo poderoso, não vai levá-la para a cama?

-Ela não é como as outras garotas dessa universidade, Marc – sorriu – ela é diferente. E uma pessoa agradável de se estar, engraçada, linda, simpática...

-Espera aí! – interrompeu – Quer dizer que Gregory House está apaixonado? Eu tenho que conhecer ela!

House fechou a cara.

- Não seu imbecil, eu nunca me apaixono, só estou dizendo que ela não deve ser tratada como as outras mulheres que eu já sai.

-Tá! Acredito! – falou Marc rindo

-Cala boca e me deixa dormir.

House se virou na cama.

"Será que estou apaixonado por ela? Não pode ser! Nunca fui de me apaixonar! Isso não pode acontecer... Tenho que me afastar dela. Aliás, sou Gregory House, homem de várias mulheres. Tenho uma reputação a zelar! Mas quando estou com ela sou tão feliz! Nossos momentos, seus beijos são tão diferentes, nunca tinha beijado uma garota com tão... com tanta... paixão. Paixão?! Como pode isso acontecer?! Tenho que fazer algo! Mas ela é uma mulher perfeita... tudo que espero de uma mulher ela tem. Mas tenho que me afastar dela, não posso me envolver mais do que já me envolvi. Ela é perfeita demais pra mim, vou acabar magoando-a e isso ela não merece! Tenho que colocar um fim nisso" pensou.

House quase não dormiu nessa noite. Estava com medo de perdê-la e com medo do que estava sentindo por ela.

**[Dia seguinte]**

Cuddy já estava pronta pra sair quando Susan acordou.

-Chegou que horas ontem? – foi logo interrogando

-Bom dia para você também.

Susan se sentou na cama

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Susan

-Claro. Mas tem que ser bem rápido, já estou quase saindo.

-Com quem você esta saindo? A gente mal se vê. E você vive sorrindo pelos cantos. Não que ache ruim... Não! Estou feliz por você, só que nunca te vi assim.

-Ele está me fazendo muito feliz – sorriu - hoje quem sabe não te apresento? Mas tenho que ir, estou atrasada.

-Se está atrasada significa que ontem fui muito bom.

Cuddy apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e saiu deixando Susan mais curiosa.

House não tinha ido para a aula, sabia que a aula de Cuddy terminaria mais cedo hoje então decidiu ir pra arvore espera-lá. Ele não sabia bem o certo o que fazer... Se passaria mais um maravilhoso dia com ela, ou sairia dali e esqueceria ela para sempre. Ele estava confuso sobre o que estava sentindo por ela. Não podia negar que estava gostando dela, mas também não podia saber se o sentimento que tinha por ela, ela também tinha por ele. House tomou uma decisão, levantou-se e saiu de lá, não poderia deixar seu sentimento por ela aumentar.

Quando terminou a aula, Cuddy foi direto para lá, viu que House ainda não havia chegado e ela não via a hora de vê-lo. Esperava e nada dele chegar, resolveu ler alguma coisa no livro enquanto ele não chega. Já havia passado alguns minutos e a fome já lhe atormentava, então decidiu ir embora.

"Algo aconteceu com ele, algum imprevisto. Só pode ser! Ele sempre chega na hora." Pensou.

Quando entrou em seu quarto Susan estava lá ensaiando.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Susan deixando seu violino de lado – Não vai sair com seu "amigo" misterioso?

-Não. Ele teve um imprevisto e você não era para estar na aula?!

-Não, mas e ai... Vai me contar quem é ele? – perguntou Susan curiosa.

-Lógico. Se não você vai me perturbar pro resto da vida.

Susan se ajeitou na cama para Cuddy se sentar.

-Mas antes de começar, você está namorando?

-Estou. Como sabe?

-Te vi outro dia com um menino.

-Estou. Iria te contar, mas eu mal te via.

-Quem é?

-Marc. Ele é bem popular aqui na universidade e ele é amigo do House.

-House... Sempre esse House! Ate que enfim você se esqueceu desse menino. Não sei como você gostava de um galinha como ele! Bem, apesar de não conhecer pessoalmente, mas pelo que você me falava dele, nem faço nem questão de conhecer.

-Mas vamos esquecer o House, me conta quem é seu amigo.

-Bem, ele é... Perfeito. Tudo o que eu queria em um homem. – falou com um sorriso no rosto - Todos esses dias que estou com ele esta sendo maravilhoso. Ele é gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo sarcástico, o que me agrada. Ele é charmoso, cheiroso e beija muito bem. Acho que estou apaixonada – falou se deitando de braços abertos na cama.

-Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! Desde o dia que te vi cantando no banheiro.

-Mentira! Eu nem canto!

-Ta certo. Foi um pouco de exagero, mas como é o nome dele?

-Greg.

-Greg? Greg o que?

-Gregory. Só sei isso.

-Mas tem tanto Gregory nessa universidade! Mas isso não importa, quando vai vê-lo de novo?

-Acho que hoje à noite – falou com dúvida lembrando-se de que ele não tinha aparecido à tarde – sempre nos encontramos à tarde, mas hoje ele teve um imprevisto. Mas vou vê-lo à noite.

-Lisa Cuddy, minha amiga está apaixonada! – falou Susan abraçando-a – Quero conhecê-lo! Aliás... Não é qualquer um que pode namorar com você, você é uma garota em extinção!

Cuddy riu.

-Te apresento ele depois.

E ficaram em silêncio. Cuddy começou a se lembrar dos dias que tinham passado juntos. Ela não percebia, mas estava com um sorriso na cara. Susan viu que ela já estava longe, então decidiu voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo... Pegou seu violino e voltou a ensaiar.

House estava em sua cama pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo e o quanto tinha sido maravilhoso o tempo que tinha estado ao lado dela. Ele se lembrou de quando se conheceram na biblioteca e sorriu ao se lembrar de todos os seus momentos. Contudo ele não queria se lembrar de nada disso... Tinha que esquecer as lembranças! Tinha que esquecê-la! Mas seu cérebro sempre lhe mandava essas lembranças. Tinha que se esquecer disso! Se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto pois tinha que pensar em outras coisas. E para esquecer essas lembranças tinha que voltar a ser "o House" e não "o Greg".

Cuddy se arrumava pra se "encontrar" com House. Saiu do quarto e foi para o local de sempre, os bancos, esperar por ele

House estava no outro lado do campus com uma garota abraçada a ele e Marc abraçava Susan. Mas ele não parava de pensar em Cuddy. Queria saber onde ela estaria naquela hora.

-House, que tal você me deixar no quarto? – perguntou Emily – Já está tarde!

-Tarde? – House olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 21:00h. A mesma hora que se encontrava com Cuddy. "Será que ela estaria lá?" pensou – Mas ainda é cedo!

-Você não entendeu, querido? – perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido– Não quero só que você me deixe, como quero que fique por lá.

House nem prestou atenção no que ela tinha dito. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

-Marc... Me faz um favor? Deixa Emily no quarto dela?

Saiu sem dizer mais nada. Emily ficou de boca aberta, era a segunda vez que House lhe dava um fora e Marc e Susan ficaram sem entender nada.

-O que está acontecendo com ele? – perguntou Emily

-Não sei, também quero saber! - Falou Marc sem dar atenção a ela e beijando Susan.

House estava indo até os bancos. Tinha que saber se ela estaria lá... Não conversaria com ela, mas tinha que saber se o que ele sentia ela também sentia. Parou em frente a uma arvore e a viu sentada. Ele teve que se controlar para não ir lá abraçá-la e beijá-la. House não queria fazê-la sofrer, mas seria melhor para os dois. E então saiu.

Cuddy estava lá há horas e nada de ele aparecer.

"Será que aconteceu algo com ele?" pensou.

Ela queria ir ao seu quarto saber se aconteceu algo, mas não sabia onde ficava. E como já estava ficando tarde foi para seu quarto.

Nos dias seguintes, Cuddy fez a mesma coisa: foi para debaixo da arvore depois da aula e a noite para os bancos... E nada dele aparecer. Ela entendeu o que tinha realmente acontecido.

Ela se deitou na cama triste. Queria uma satisfação. Se culpava, se xingava por se apaixonar por uma pessoa que só conhecia há um mês. Mas agora tinha que esquecê-lo mesmo gostando dele. Tinha que tornar esse sentimento de paixão em ódio, pois isso não se fazia! O jeito era voltar para sua rotina de antes.

Ela foi dormir triste e apesar de tudo ainda era apaixonada por ele. Sentia algo forte por ele, mas tinha que tirar todo esse sentimento de dentro dela e jogar fora.


	6. A verdade

**[Dias se passaram] **

O sinal tocou. Cuddy e Susan combinaram de almoçar juntas, estavam indo para o refeitório quando Susan viu Marc.

-Hey – disse lhe dando um beijo. - Oi gata!

-Deixa eu te apresentar... Essa é Lisa, minha amiga.

-Oi Lisa! – disse a abraçando – até que enfim conheço a famosa Lisa.

-Oi! – sorriu - E ate que enfim conheço o mocinho que está fazendo minha amiga feliz.

-Eu e Lisa estamos indo almoçar. Não quer ir junto? – perguntou Susan

-Claro, só vou chamar o House e encontro vocês no refeitório.

-Tá ok. Estamos indo então para pegar um lugar para nós.

-Ok – falou Marc dando um beijo em Susan.

Chegando ao refeitório foram logo pegando seus almoços e sentaram-se uma a frente da outra. Cuddy estava de costa pra porta de entrada.

-Hoje finalmente você conhecerá o famoso House.

-Uhum, não vejo à hora – falou sarcástica e Susan riu

Elas já estavam almoçando quando Susan viu Marc, House e Emily entrando no refeitório. E Marc a avistou, em seguida os três foram pegar seus almoços.

-Chegaram e House está acompanhado com a maior galinha da universidade. – falou Susan

-Deu certo. Dois galinhas – respondeu Cuddy

-Mas se ele não estivesse com ela aposto como ele daria em cima de você.

-Então ainda bem que esta acompanhado. - As duas riram

-Adorei o Marc! Ele é lindo e combina com você – disse Cuddy.

-Obrigada amiga, ele esta me fazendo tão feliz! Em pensar que ele era como House e ver o quanto ele mudou me deixa tão feliz e...

Foram interrompidas pela chegada de Marc.

-Oi meninas, de novo. – falou Marc se sentando no lado de Susan

Emily chegou e sentou ao lado de Cuddy.

-Cadê o House? – perguntou Susan

- Está ali conversan... – olhou pra trás e viu que ele estava se aproximando – Esta vindo! – respondeu Emily.

House se aproximou e parou atrás de Cuddy.

-Ei cara! Senta ai! - disse Marc apontando para a cadeira.

House se sentou na ponta tendo a visão de todos que estavam na mesa.

Quando House se sentou Cuddy não acreditava em quem estava vendo. House a olhou, não acreditava que estava vendo-a. Eles se encararam, todo o sentimento que House sentia por ela estava voltando nos segundos que se olhavam.

"Não pode ser! Passei dias tentando esquecê-la e aqui está ela bem próxima a mim... e continua linda" – pensou House.

Cuddy o olhava e não sabia se sentia raiva por vê-lo de novo, ou sentia raiva por ele estar com uma garota, ou ainda por seu Greg ser House, ou por sentir algo ainda por ele.

"Não acredito. Não pode ser... o Greg é o House! O House! O cara mais galinha dessa universidade. O cara que eu nunca ficaria e que agora estou apaixonada! E ainda por cima ele já esta com outra garota! Que burra! Ahhr! Como eu sou burra!" – pensou.

Eles continuavam a se encarar até serem interrompidos por Marc.

-Lisa, essa é Emily! – falou apontando – E esse é House!

-Oi Emily! Oi House!

House estava sem jeito e eles fingiram que não se conheciam.

-Oi lisa! – respondeu Emily. House apenas levantou a mão

-Mas eu acho que você já conhece o House. Afinal, quem não o conhece?! – falou Marc a Cuddy.

-Não, Marc. Não o conhecia – respondeu friamente e voltou a comer.

Marc só a observava. Até abrir a boca de novo.

-Você só vai comer isso, Lisa?

-Sim é porque... Bem...

-Ela é vegetariana! – House disse de repente.

Todos da mesa o olharam. E ele percebeu que tinha falado demais.

-O que foi? Vocês não viram o prato dela?! Só tem mato! – disse tentando consertar sua empolgação.

-É, Marc! – Lisa falou – como seu amigo disse, sou vegetariana.

-Como consegue?! Nunca na minha vida seria vegetariana – disse Emily

-É questão de ideais! – respondeu Cuddy superior a ela – uns nascem com ideais e outros não e isso não se discuti! Principalmente com quem tem opiniões formadas.

House adorava quando ela tinha as respostas na ponta da língua. Todos voltaram a comer até Marc abrir a boca outra vez.

-Tem namorando, Lisa?

Essa resposta House queria escutar.

-Não. – disse Cuddy enfatizando na palavra.

-Não... Não ainda! – Susan acrescentou rindo – Mas ela estava com um paquera ai. Não sei quem é. Ainda não, mas toda vez que ela saia com ele ela voltava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Conta pra eles, Lisa!

Cuddy ficou vermelha. Estava sem jeito, não sabia onde enfiar a cara. House não esboçava qualquer reação, mas por dentro estava feliz por ter escutado isso, era como se tivesse uma confirmação de que ela sentia o mesmo por ele.

-Sorte dele. – falou Marc

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Emily – eu conheço todos os garotos dessa universidade.

-Pode ser que você conheça – respondeu – Mas não vale à pena falar disso.

-Por quê? – mais uma vez House falou antes de pensar.

Cuddy o encarou com ódio.

-Porque foi só mais um idiota que passou na minha vida – respondeu - e se eu pudesse voltar ao passado... Algo que eu gostaria de mudar era nunca ter ido à biblioteca naquela tarde.

House ficou calado

-Mas você está toda feliz – comentou Susan.

-Estava! Não estou mais.

-Mas você gostou dele? – perguntou Emily.

-Se gostei dele? Não. – mentiu – Mas foi bom que ele revelou quem era antes de eu me apaixonar por ele.

House escutava tudo e sabia quando ela mentia, e, agora ela estava mentindo.

-Amiga, você nem me falou isso! – falou Susan

-Porque não vale à pena ficar falando sobre isso. Vamos mudar de assunto?!

-Se você quiser te apresento uns amigos, Lisa – falou Emily

-Não, obrigada.

- Então já vou indo – disse Emily.

-Já? – perguntou Marc.

-Sim, as meninas estão me esperando – respondeu – House, hoje às 21:00hs a gente se encontra?

-Sim – falou House friamente.

-Então 21:00hs lá no meu quarto – se levantou e se aproximou sussurrando no ouvido dele – não vai se arrepender – mordeu sua orelha e saiu.

Cuddy, como todos da mesa escutaram e viram a cena. E ela não pôde negar que ficou com ciúmes. Sentindo mais raiva ainda.

-Esse é o House que conheço! – falou Marc rindo.

House ficou sem graça.

-Esse, Lisa é o maior pegador dessa universidade! As mulheres caem no tapa por ele – continuou Marc.

-É, ouvi falar da fama dele. Só não o conhecia ainda – respondeu sem importância.

-House nunca namorou com nenhuma garota dessa universidade e...

-Talvez porque ache todas as garotas fúteis. SEM EXCEÇÃO! – interrompeu Lisa.

-E ele nunca se apaixona. Se ele vê que a garota quer algo sério ele logo pula fora – continuo Marc.

Cuddy não acreditava no que estava escutando. Era demais para ela! Já tinha escutado muito num só dia.

"Então quer dizer que fui só mais uma pra ele?" - ela pensou.

- Acho que está bom de fazer propaganda de mim – falou House olhando para Marc afim de encerrar o assunto.

-Por quê, House? – perguntou Cuddy olhando pra ele – Ele só está falando a verdade, não é? – se exaltou – Não é você que pega geral? Como consegue? Ajudando-as nas disciplinas ou dizendo que elas são únicas?

-As que mais caem são quando eu digo que elas são especiais – retrucou.

-"Linda e diferente" acertei? – Lisa retrucou.

-Acertou!

-Essas garotas são muito otárias para ficar com uma pessoa como você.

-Você acha, Lisa? – perguntou House sarcasticamente.

-Se um dia fiquei com alguém como você, pode ter certeza que me arrependo! Porque pessoas como você são as que eu mais quero manter distância. E se eu pudesse dizer algo para o imbecil que fiquei... Eu diria que quero que ele se apaixone por uma garota e ela não esteja nem aí pra ele! Para ele sofrer do mesmo jeito que ele fez alguém sofrer.

Cuddy pegou sua bolsa e seus livros se levantando.

Marc e Susan, que estava vendo aquela pequena discussão saíram do transe quando Cuddy se levantou.

-Não vai comer, Lisa? –perguntou Susan

-Não! Perdi a fome!

E saiu, mas antes de partir olhou para House e transmitiu com um olhar todo o ódio que estava sentindo por ele.

-O que deu nela? –perguntou Marc.

-Não sei. – respondeu Susan sem entender nada.

-Deve ser TPM! – acrescentou House.

House ficou triste, pois sabia que se ela sentia algo por ele antes, agora ela não sentia mais nada. Tudo havia mudado nesse almoço, menos a saudade que ele tinha dela.


	7. Conselhos

**[Três semanas se passaram]**

_O que você fará? Só uma história mais. O que farei se não voltar a ver você?_

Cuddy não tinha mais falado com House e quando o via mudava de direção, tinha voltado à sua rotina... Mal saia do quarto, apenas estudava. Mas não o tinha esquecido, não acreditava que tinha ficado com aquele que ela tanto falava mal pra sua amiga. Odiava ele pelo que Susan falava. E agora estava apaixonada logo por ele, mas faria de tudo para esquecê-lo. Seu cérebro dava risada do seu coração. Seu cérebro o odeia e quer esquecê-lo, enquanto seu coração é apaixonado por ele e teima em esquecê-lo.

_"O que é que eu vou fazer com essa tal liberdade? Se estou na solidão pensando em você. Eu nunca imaginei sentir tanta saudade. Meu coração não sabe como te esquecer."_

House tentava voltar à sua rotina, mas não conseguia ficar com nenhuma garota sem se lembrar de Cuddy. Ainda tinha sentimento por ela e não podia negar: ela tinha pegado ele de jeito. De vez em quando a via indo para o refeitório, ou na biblioteca estudando com Paul, ou se não passeando com Susan e Marc e quando ele se juntava ela arranjava uma desculpa pra sair. Ele sabia que não era mais o mesmo.

"_Se desde o dia em que você não está, vi a noite chegar muito antes das seis"_

Lisa estava em seu quarto se preparando pra dormir, pois seu dia tinha sido cansativo. Passou o dia em aulas práticas e Susan se arrumava para sair com Marc. Susan havia percebido o quanto Cuddy estava triste nos últimos dias. Vivia trancada no quarto de novo, não conversava muito e ela percebeu que Lisa precisava de uma amiga e mesmo que ela não quisesse conversar iria confortá-la.

-Lisa o que foi, porque está assim?

-Assim como? Estou ótima, Su! – falou tentando convencer a amiga que era verdade.

-Você menti muito mal.

Cuddy ficou calada, pois não queria contar o que estava acontecendo, estava sentindo... Mas precisava desabafar com alguém.

-Ok Su – falou tentando criar força – Eu estou sofrendo – falou deixando cair uma lágrima – Estou apaixonada por uma pessoa que não era nem para eu ter conhecido. Imagina apaixonada! Mas ele era tão romântico! Tão único! Porém vi que ele não era nada disso. Que ódio tenho de mim! Eu confiava tanto nele, eu pensava que ele também gostasse de mim, mas era pura ilusão – falou aos prantos – Eu queria arrancar do meu coração tudo que sinto por ele, mas eu não consigo.

Susan sentiu pena da amiga. Nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito, conhecia Cuddy há bastante tempo e nunca a tinha visto chorar, ainda mais por amor.

-Você já conversou com ele? Falou para ele tudo que está sentindo? Quem sabe ele também não sente por você o mesmo?

-Não Su, ele não gosta de mim. Ele deixou bem claro que não gosta de mim e nem de ninguém.

-Oh, Lisa! O que posso fazer para não te ver assim?

Cuddy olhou para a amiga com carinho, era tão bom tê-la como amiga e contar com ela para tudo que precisar.

-Nada amiga. Só esperar o " " tirar ele da minha cabeça e principalmente do meu coração.

-Você gosta muito dele, né?

Cuddy balançou a cabeça afirmando e foi aos prantos. Suas lágrimas eram de ódio e de amor ao mesmo tempo. Queria muito que a pessoa que ela tinha se apaixonado não fosse o House.

-Amiga, só vou lá no Marc dizer que não vamos poder sair hoje e volto pra ficar com você.

-Não amiga, não precisa. Pode ir se divertir... Não se preocupe comigo já estava indo dormir.

-Negativo! Lógico que não vou deixar você aqui sozinha! Nunca deixei você só quando precisou, não vai ser hoje a primeira vez.

Em seguida deu um abraço na amiga

-Volto já.

-Está certo

Susan saiu.

"_Eu andei errado, eu pisei na bola__ t__roquei quem mais amava por uma ilusão__, m__as a gente aprende, a vida é uma escola__ n__ão é assim que acaba uma grande paixão."_

Marc e House estavam conversando em algum lugar de Michigan.

-Você esta mesmo gostando dela, né? – perguntou House

-Eu? Que nada! A companhia dela que é agradável – mentiu.

-Não sabia que havia mentiras entre a gente.

-Todo mundo mente, não é isso que você sempre fala?

-Mas não amigos! – falou House sem se lembrar porque tinha começado essa conversa.

-Sim, estou gostando dela!

-Eu já sabia... Nem precisava ter respondido.

-Gosto muito dela. Ela é linda, companheira, me faz me sentir bem...

-Ta ok! – interrompeu – não preciso saber das qualidades dela.

E ficaram em silencio, até Marc abrir a boca.

-E você House, quando pretende gostar de alguém?

House não respondeu.

-Você já gostou pelo menos de alguém?

-Virou psicólogo?

-Não falo mais, mas só digo como amigo que quando gostar de alguém... Corra atrás e não deixe para depois, pois talvez no dia que for atrás à pessoa que ama não estará mais pra você, ela já estará...

-Você disse que não falaria mais! – falou grosseiro

-E não vou falar. Só que sim House, sou apaixonado pela Susan e me entrego a esse sentimento.

-Vamos mudar de assunto porque o assunto está chegando!

-Oi, gente! – falou Susan e beijou Marc

-Oi linda!

-Marc a gente não vai poder sair hoje.

-Por quê? – perguntou triste

-Porque vou ficar com Lisa, ela não está muito bem, ela...

-O que aconteceu com ela? – interrompeu House fazendo o casal olhar pra ele sem entender o porquê que ele estava preocupado, mas dessa vez House nem ligou.

-Ela está triste, um idiota brincou com os sentimentos dela e depois sumiu sem nem dar explicação.

House ficou calado.

-Sério? – perguntou Marc.

-Sim. E o pior é que a Lisa nunca foi de se apaixonar e quando se apaixona é pela pessoa errada.

-Ela está sofrendo por ele? – perguntou House

Susan estranhou a pergunta.

-Sim. Mas não sei por quê essa curiosidade House, afinal você vive fazendo isso. Com certeza deve ser um desses seus amigos que fez isso com ela.

-Não estou curioso só achei que seu namorado aí poderia conversar com ela, pois hoje ele está todo psicólogo.

E saiu.

Susan nem ligou. Ficou conversando um pouco com Marc e depois foi para o quarto.

Depois que se despediu de Susan, Marc foi para o quarto. House estava lendo um dos seus livros de medicina quando Marc entrou e lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos, como se estivesse avisando que não queria conversa, mas Marc não ligou.

"_Quero te abraçar, quero te beijar__, t__e desejo noite e dia__ q__uero me prender todo em você__. V__ocê é tudo o que eu queria__"_

-Qual foi, House? O que deu em você?

House nada respondeu.

-Você não é mais o mesmo, ou é... sei lá! Há algumas semanas você estava todo alegre. E agora voltou a ser o que era, só que não pega mulher como pegava antes e vive na biblioteca.

House continuo calado.

-Você está...

-Estou gostando de uma garota – House gritou - Pronto, falei! Agora pode me deixar estudar?

Marc ficou perplexo. Como assim?! House estava gostando de alguém?!

-E ela sabe? – perguntou.

House não respondeu, mas ele sabia a resposta, sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso pra dizer que estava gostando de alguém, mas se ele disse mesmo que com raiva sabia que isso o machucava.

-E você nem vai dizer, né? - House continuo calado. - Você nunca se apaixona e quando isso acontece fingi que nada está acontecendo... – fez uma pausa – até quando, House? Vai querer pra sempre ser esse House que só quer pegar todas as garotas gostosas? Que fica zoando por ai?! E quando terminar essa faculdade... Vai pegar seus pacientes? Até eu, House que dizia que nunca me apaixonaria estou me dando bem com a Su...

-Ela me odeia! – gritou o interrompendo – ta ok? Agora pode se calar?

-Te odeia por quê? Porque ela sabe o que todo mundo sabe? Que você quer brincar com o coração das garotas e que você não tem coração. Você nem ao menos falou o que esta sentindo! Você é Gregory House, todas as mulheres dessa universidade matariam essa felizarda só por saber que é dela que você realmente gosta.

-Mas ela é diferente. – falou calmo e cedendo a conversar – não é como essas outras garotas! Ela gostou de mim sem nem ao menos saber que eu sou "o House", o famoso galanteador "House".

-Se ela é diferente, seja diferente com ela – falou sentando na cama – É a garota que estava saindo, né? - House não respondeu.

-É! É ela. – continuo Marc se levantando da cama – Eu nunca te vi tão feliz enquanto saia com uma garota, ela soube como te conquistar. E vai atrás dela... Porque se ela fez isso com você, imagina o que ela faria com os outros garotos! E você não é idiota pra deixá-la escapar.

-Acabou? – perguntou House e Marc não respondeu nada.

-Obrigado psicólogo, agora vou deitar no divã pra dormir.

E falando isso deixou seu livro no criado mudo e virou na cama. Ficou pensando em tudo que Marc tinha falado até dormir.

Susan fez tudo pra descontrair Cuddy, até que ela ficou mais calma e já estavam cada uma em sua cama para dormir.

-Su?

-Oi.

-Obrigada!

-Nem precisa agradecer. Sabe que sou sua amiga ao ponto de você matar alguém, eu enterrar o corpo e nem perguntar nada.

Cuddy sorriu

-Te adoro – falou Cuddy

-Eu também te adoro. Boa noite!

***Letras em itálico são partes da música "Essa tal liberdade" do grupo Só pra Contrariar.**


	8. Decisão

**[Dia Seguinte]**

House passou a aula toda desconcentrado, pois ainda pensava no que Marc tinha dito e não sabia se iria ou não conversar com Cuddy. Gostava muito dela, queria estar ao seu lado, queria beijá-la, mas não sabia o que fazer, aliás... Agora ela o odiava.

Cuddy combinou de estudar com Paul na biblioteca assim que terminasse sua aula. Quando chegou tinha pouca gente e Paul ainda não tinha chegado, se sentou e pouco tempo depois ele chegou.

House tinha que ir a biblioteca devolver um livro e aproveitaria para passar o dia estudando por lá, pois se ficasse no quarto, Marc lhe diria mais mil conselhos amorosos e ele não queria lições de moral hoje.

Chegou à biblioteca, devolveu o livro e procurou um canto pra se sentar, quando avistou Cuddy com Paul. Viu que eles estavam muito íntimos e sorriam a toa. Sentou-se numa mesa afastada deles, mas que pudesse vê-los.

Paul era uma das pessoas mais inteligente da sala. Ele não ensinava tão bem quanto House, mas ele fazia Cuddy rir e se esquecer um pouco de House. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela e não era segredo para ninguém que o conhecia.

-Não vejo a hora de acabar essa faculdade – falou Cuddy – essas disciplinas estão me deixando louca... - Cuddy fez uma pausa, ela se lembrou de algo que não queria ter lembrado.

"_-Você esta demais, você tem que organizar seu tempo de estudo, então vai acabar louca._

_-E você pararia de falar comigo se eu ficasse louca?_

_-Não. Não dizem que louco entende louco?"_

Mas voltou do êxtase.

-... Mas a disciplina que estudamos hoje, eu tiro de letra. – continuo a frase.

-Percebi – falou Paul – você falou coisas que eu nem sabia, você é muito inteligente – falou colocando a mão em cima da mão dela.

Cuddy sentia por ele amizade e sem maldade, sem segundas intenções colocou sua outra mão por cima da dele em sentimento de carinho.

De longe House via tudo e não gostou de ver Cuddy retribuindo o carinho e saiu de lá com cuidado de não ser visto. House ficou com ciúme de ver Cuddy ali rindo e sendo feliz com outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Nesse momento House sentiu outro novo sentimento, sentimento de perda. Estava com medo de perder uma pessoa que não tinha, medo de perder quem tinha feito ele feliz por tão pouco tempo, medo de perder a única pessoa que ele seria capaz de mudar, medo de perder quem ama, medo de perder a dona dos seus pensamentos. Queria tê-la de novo ao seu lado, queria abraçá-la, sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, tocar os seus lábios, escutar sua gargalhada, contemplar seus olhos. Queria fazê-la feliz. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo por causa dele e isso o torturava. Ele também estava sofrendo, mas sofria do jeito House de ser, calado.

"Será que ela está com ele? Se estiver, com certeza é pra me esquecer. Será que ele está conseguindo fazer ela me esquecer?" pensou.

Andava pensativo quando foi chamado por Marc.

-Hey, cara! Onde estava?

House passou direto fingindo que não tinha o visto.

-House?!

House continuou andando, então Marc o seguiu.

-Oh – falou House surpreso – Você esta ai? Nem te vi!

-Passei a tarde toda te procurando. Onde estava?

-Fugindo de você.

Marc não ligou para seu comentário.

-Vamos para a praça do prédio de música.

-Você vai encontrar com sua namorada lá?

-Vou, pois...

-Não. – o interrompeu.

-Vamos! Depois que ela chegar você sai.

-Não – falou se virando pra ir embora

-Ta ok, vai para onde? Para o seu quarto ou para o quarto da Emily?

House parou e pensou.

-Não – falou se virando – vou para a praça de música com você.

Marc riu e foram andando. Ficaram bom tempo conversando até que Susan chegou.

-Oi House. Oi gato! – cumprimentou e deu um beijo em Marc

-Oi e Tchau – falou House se levantando pra ir embora

-Você já vai?

-Sim. Não estou muito a fim de segurar vela hoje. Quem sabe amanhã!

- Vai não, House – falou Marc – a gente promete não nos beijar.

-Não obrigado, o convite é tentador... Mas eu prefiro ir atrás de alguém pra fazer o mesmo que vocês.

-Olha a Lisa vindo! –falou Marc

House parou de falar e ficou quieto.

-Quem é aquele? – perguntou Marc – é o rapaz pelo qual ela estava sofrendo ontem?

-Não - respondeu Susan – Aquele é o Paul. Ele é louco pela Lisa, faria de tudo pra namorar com ela. E eu super aprovaria!

House ainda não tinha se virado pra os ver vindo.

Lisa e Paul se aproximaram

-Oi gente – falou Cuddy

-Oi – falou Marc e Susan juntos

House não respondeu, mas se virou para fita-los.

-Oi Lisa - falou olhando pra ela – Oi namorado da Lisa! – olhou pra Paul

Dito isso House ficou olhando-os para ver a reação deles. Cuddy ficou sem jeito por ele ter dito isso, logo ele... A pessoa que ela mais gostava e odiava ao mesmo tempo, dizer que ela estava namorando com Paul. Já Paul ficou feliz com o comentário, mas Cuddy resolveu consertar tudo.

-Me deixa apresentar, esse é Paul. Paul esses são: Susan, que você já conhece e Marc – apontou – o namorado de Susan. E esse...

-Sou House – interrompeu estendendo a mão pra Paul – Você tem coragem de namorar ela, né? Pois pelo que a conheço é bem bravinha.

-Ele não é meu namorado. E sou brava apenas com quem merece.

-Então eu devo merecer muito, pois você vive brava comigo.

-Porque será, não?

Paul percebendo que o clima estava ficando tenso, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Vai ter uma Happy Hour nesse sábado. Vocês vão?

-Serio? Não sabia! – falou Susan

-Nós vamos, né gata? – falou Marc

-Desde quando é informado de festas que rolam no Campus, Paul? – perguntou Cuddy

-Eu não me informo, apenas escutei uns meninos da Engenharia falar por alto.

House rolou os olhos, não estava gostando nada da intimidade dos dois.

-Se esperar a Lisa pra ir a alguma festa, esquece, pois ela nunca vai – falou Susan

-Por quê? – perguntou Paul olhando pra Susan

-Eu não gosto muito de festa.

-Hum. Mas vamos nessa, Lisa. Vamos! – insistiu

-Não, não sei dançar.

-Se for por isso nem se preocupe, eu também não sei. Então você dança comigo a noite toda, assim você não corre o risco de pisar no pé de alguém que não seja eu.

-Paul eu queria ir, mas não vou me sentir muito bem.

-Vamos Lisa, por mim.

Cuddy ficou pensativa.

-Vai Lisa, sai um pouco daquele quarto e vai se divertir – Falou Susan.

-Se eu fosse você, Paul, não insistia tanto – falou House se intrometendo na conversa.

-Por quê? –perguntou Paul

-Quando uma mulher fala que não que ir pra uma festa com um homem, ela não esta fazendo charme. Ela está dando um fora – respondeu House.

-Como você sabe? Já levou muitos foras? – perguntou Paul um pouco aborrecido com o comentário de House.

-Não – sorriu – Todas que chamei saíram comigo, sem exceção.

Cuddy escutou tudo que House falava e se decidiu.

-Que horas começa, Paul?

-22:00hs

-Pois 22:00hs a gente se vê na festa, pois irei.

-Ah é? – comemorou Susan – Ate que enfim! Obrigada Paul por fazer o impossível.

House ficou enfurecido por ela ter aceitado sair com Paul e Cuddy percebeu.

-Uma noite não fará mal a ninguém – Falou Cuddy

-Então iremos todos – falou Marc

-Vamos indo, Paul? – perguntou Cuddy

-Já vão? – interrogou Susan

-Já. Passei a tarde toda e um pedaço da noite na biblioteca. O que eu mais quero é tomar um banho e dormir.

-Então tá, amiga – falou Susan

Despediram-se e Cuddy e Paul saíram. Foram conversando e rindo e House acompanhou com o olhar eles irem embora.

-Vou indo – falou House

-Você também – falou Marc

-Sim. Já era para eu ter indo há muito tempo.

Saiu deixando o casal sozinho.

-Já descobriu o que ele tem? – perguntou Susan

-Sim. Mas não sei se posso contar.

-Você não confia em mim?

-Não é isso gata... – parou e pensou – Mas você é minha namorada e eu posso contar – lhe deu um selinho – House está apaixonado.

-Mentira! – Susan falou alto, não acreditando o que tinha escutado – E quem é ela?

-Ele não falou quem era. Mas parece que ela não esta nem aí para ele.

-Sério? – falou alto de novo – Eu tenho que conhecê-la!

-Vamos deixar o House de lado! – falou beijando Susan

Paul tinha deixado Cuddy no seu quarto e ela já estava tomando banho.

House tinha ido tomar banho e no banho pensava em Cuddy, pensava no tempo que se viam todo dia e, que se fosse antes estaria tomando banho pra encontrá-la. Ele sabia que tinha mudado sua vida. Sua rotina não era mais a mesma. Ele poderia ser arrogante, petulante, sarcástico, irônico, tudo isso... Mas com ela ele só queria ser o Greg, o motivo de sua felicidade. Ele queria que ela se sentisse amada por ele, e só queria ser feliz com ela. E porque não?! Até quando ele iria fugir do que estava sentindo? Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Não se importaria com o que as pessoas falassem, queria ela ao seu lado. Queria fazer ela a mulher mais feliz do mundo e ele sabia que só ela o faria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Não queria passar só uma semana, um mês maravilhoso ao lado dela, mas todos os outros anos da sua vida. Queria mostrar para todos que era ela quem ele amava e que ela tinha sido a única mulher que conquistou o seu coração ao ponto de fazê-lo mudar. House terminou o banho e tomou uma decisão, se arrumou e saiu.


	9. Declaração

Cuddy estava dormindo, quando escutou batidas na porta, ignorou na esperança da pessoa ir embora, mas as batidas eram mais insistente e ela não conseguiria dormir com aquele barulho e parecia que a pessoa não iria desistir. Cuddy se levantou, estava de pijama, mas não ligou queria logo dispensar a pessoa que estava perturbando. Quando abriu a porta, seus olhos se arregalaram não acreditava no que estava vendo, ela ficou petrificada, sem ação.

"O que ele esta fazendo aqui?" – pensou.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou House

-Não – Cuddy respondeu com cara de pouco amigos – acho que não perdeu nada aqui, então tchau.

Quando estava pra fechar a porta, House colocou a mão a impedindo e ela abriu de novo.

- Eu queria conversar com você, se possível.

-Não temos nada que conversar.

-Ok – falou House entrando.

Cuddy não esperava pela sua petulância, mas não falou nada e fechou a porta.

-Você não percebe quando alguém não quer conversar com você?

-Sim, mas não me importo, principalmente quando o assunto é serio.

Cuddy o fitou, pensou que assunto tão serio seria esse pra ele ter vindo ate seu quarto.

-Então, como você já entrou fala de uma vez o que tem pra falar.

-Lisa...

-Cuddy. Chame-me de Cuddy.

House fechou os olhos sentindo o quanto seria difícil dizer pra ela tudo que sentia, mas tinha que criar coragem pra começar.

-Cuddy, preciso saber se você gosta de mim.

-Hahaha – imitou uma risada – Não – mentiu, falou forte colocando ênfase na palavra

-Você mentiu muito mal.

-Eu ainda não aprendi a mentir tão bem quanto você.

-Então gosta.

-Lógico que não.

-Isso não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

- O que você quer House? Quer passar na minha cara o quanto fui otária, por ter me apaixonado por um canalha como você que nunca vai saber o que é se apaixonar?

Cuddy tentou segura suas lagrimas, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas suas lagrimas era mais teimosa que ela e caíram, tinha que falar tudo que estava sentindo, esperava uma oportunidade pra desabafar a raiva que tinha dele e agora tinha encontrado e falaria tudo.

- Você não tem coração, - continuou - você nunca vai saber o que é estar apaixonado de verda...

A boca de Cuddy foi calada pela boca de House. Sem ela perceber ele tinha avançado pra cima dela e colocado à mão dele em sua nuca e a outra na cintura pra não ter o risco dela escapar. O beijo era intenso ambos queriam isso, apesar da raiva da magoa ela era apaixonada por ele e queria muito esse beijo. O beijo foi separado quando faltou oxigênio. E foi quando Cuddy percebeu o que tinha feito.

-O que você fez? – o empurrou

- O que nos fizemos. Você retribuiu.

Cuddy ficou calada não iria discutir por isso, ele estava certo, ela tinha retribuído e tinha gostado. Cuddy ficou mais calma queria logo resolver logo isso pra ele ir embora.

-Você já fez sua pergunta e a resposta você já sabe, então pode ir e comemorar sua vitoria, conseguiu fazer mais uma garota se apaixonar por você.

-Fica comigo – falou House de uma vez

Cuddy ficou calada e perplexa, não acreditava no que ele tinha falado, pra ela era apenas mais uma piada dele.

-Lisa, fica comigo. Sinto sua falta e não consigo mais ser o mesmo House – falou se aproximando dela – Só consigo pensar em você.

-Hahaha, boa piada House – falou se afastando dele – você não vai conseguir mais nada comigo, então para de fazer o seu showzinho.

-Lisa, eu estou apaixonado por você, como...

-Apaixonado? – o interrompeu e falando alto indignada pelo que tinha escutado – Se você estivesse apaixonado nunca tinha me deixado sem se explicar. House, você me fez de palhaça, fiquei horas te esperando naquele banco enquanto você estava se esfregando com aquela garota – Cuddy estava alterada e gesculava com o dedo – Agora você vem me dizer que estar apaixonado.

Cuddy chorava, mas chorava de raiva.

-Lisa eu estava com medo, nunca senti isso por ninguém. Nunca me apaixonei e quando dou por mim, estou apaixonado por você. Eu não queria lhe magoar, não queria lhe fazer sofrer, me distanciei, pois sabia que se ficasse com você eu lhe magoaria, pois sou um idiota, iria lhe fazer sofrer, pois você descobriria que sou o House, que pega todas e você ficaria chateada, pois todas as garotas iriam ficar em cima de mim, nos interromperia. – deu uma pausa – E eu não sabia o que fazer com esse novo sentimento, não sabia como usá-lo, então me afastei de você pra você se lembrar apenas do Greg. O Greg que só sei ser com você. E quando disse que você é única, é verdade, não era só pra você ficar comigo – se aproximou de Cuddy – Você é única, pois você se apaixonou por mim sem nem saber que eu era, você se apaixonou pelo o meu melhor lado, você não queria o House, popular da universidade, não queria desfilar comigo por ai e depois contar pra mil pessoas, você só queria estar comigo num banco afastado de todos e descobrir o melhor de mim. Você descobriu algo que nem eu sabia – House chorava – E me apaixonei por você, porque, sim, você é diferente. Eu não sabia como reagir afinal eu tenho uma reputação, mas ai eu percebi, Lisa, que nada disso importa quando estou com você, absolutamente nada disso: reputação, fama, mulheres, cerveja, festa, nada. Você é meu outro eu, Lisa. Você faz de mim uma pessoa melhor. – fez outra pausa - Ai eu descobri o que fazer com o sentimento, só estava com medo de usá-lo por isso que estou aqui, Lisa, estou aqui pra dizer que sou o Gregory House, idiota, que só faz coisa errada, mulherengo, egocêntrico, mas que esta apaixonado só por você. Não acredita? Eu falo pra universidade toda. Eu falo pro mundo inteiro se você quiser. Eu falo que estou apaixonado pela mulher mais incrível que já conheci, que estou apaixonado pela mulher que quero passar não um mês, um ano com ela, mas todos os anos da minha vida, que estou apaixonado pela mulher que também esta apaixonado por mim, mas se apaixonou pelo o que tem aqui – falou colocando a mão no coração – e não o que tem aqui – falou colocando a mão no rosto – Eu falo que me apaixonei pela mulher mais linda, não só por fora, mas também por dentro, mais carismática, inteligente, engraçada, perfeita que conhece. Por você, Lisa, eu mudo, eu faço tudo que você quiser é só pedir.

Cuddy escutava tudo, foi tudo muito lindo, mas ela ainda sentia muita raiva dele.

-Quem você pensa que é? Vem aqui e vai jogando tudo isso na minha cara. Você me deixou plantada embaixo daquela arvore, naquele lugar House que não passa ninguém, fiquei lá só e fui tão otária, imbecil que ainda fui de noite naquele maldito banco esperar você, no outro dia ainda ia lá ate que eu descubro que o Greg, não é nada mais que o House, o House que sempre falei mal, que desprezei por sua fama, eu descobri que todos os dias que te esperava você estava com aquela garota, fazendo sei lá o que, House você não pode vim aqui fala que esta apaixonado, falar palavra e mais palavras bonitas e achar que vamos ficar numa boa, porque não vamos – falava aos prantos – Você tem noção das noites que fiquei chorando por você, das vezes que ficava nesse quarto chorando no silêncio só pra Susan não ficar perguntando o que eu tinha, tem noção de quantas vezes eu te via e queria te abraçar, te beijar, tem noção de quanto eu te odiei por esta apaixonado por você. É House, sim, sou apaixonada por você, e me odeio por isso, odeio por querer estar com você todo dia, odeio por querer lhe beijar sempre, odeio todas as reações que tenho quando estou perto de você... – parou e percebeu que falava de mais.

Cuddy foi ao banheiro limpar a cara e House sentou na cama de Susan e pensava em tudo que ela tinha lhe dito. Cuddy saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enxugando o rosto.

-Porque você veio falar isso agora? – falou Cuddy fitando House

House ficou calado não queria falar o verdadeiro motivo, mas não queria mentir, tinha que ser sincero com ela.

- Porque tenho medo de perde você.

-Você já me perdeu – falou áspera

E ficaram em silencio. House estava com a cabeça baixa e Cuddy sentou em sua cama pra frente dele, porém calma.

-Você esta com aquele nerd? – perguntou House

-Com quem?

-Com aquele seu amigo, Paul.

-Não te interessa com quem eu esteja você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

-Você quer me esquecer com ele?

-Não te interessa.

House ficou calado sabia que Cuddy estava com raiva dele e não seria perdoado e também sabia que não dormiria feliz como tinha imaginado.

-Ta certo.

House se levantou e foi ate a porta, pra ir embora, botou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de abrir se virou.

-Lisa...

Cuddy o encarou, viu que aqueles olhos que ela tanto amava por sempre brilhar agora estavam ofuscados, House viu os olhos dela e viu que seu par de esmeraldas não brilhava.

- Só quero que você saiba que você foi à única que me apaixonei – falou dando uns passos pra frente dela – e espero que você me perdoe – parou em frente dela, viu que caia uma lagrima dos olhos dela – me perdoe por ter fugido do que eu sinto por você, mas toda vez que fico perto de você eu não sou o House, sou o Greg. Apenas um cara louco e apaixonado por você- passou mão no rosto dela, enxugando a lagrima que teimava em cair – E quando você cansar de ser durona e me perdoar é só me procurar, pois sempre estarei esperando por você. Sempre.

E mais uma vez surpreendendo Cuddy, House pegou na nunca dela e lhe deu um selinho. E saiu. Cuddy ficou parada sem ação, colocou a sua mão entre seus lábios, como se pudesse ao mesmo tempo pegar nos lábios dele. Aquilo de uma forma ou de outra tinha sido um declaração. Cuddy se deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar, gostava muito dele, mas não sabia se confiaria nele de novo.

"Porque ele tem que fazer isso, logo agora que estava disposta a esquecê-lo? Vem aqui diz que é apaixonado por mim e me beija e me deixa assim com varias coisas na cabeça." – Pensou.

Cuddy que antes estava cansada, agora não conseguia mais dormir.

House chegou ao seu quarto, mas destroçado que antes, agora sabia que além de perdê-la, ela o odiava. Ele sempre estragava as coisas, mas dessa vez queria fazer tudo certo, não pra ele, mas pra eles.


	10. Dúvidas

Susan entrou no quarto e foi logo ver se Cuddy estava acordada.

-Lisa!

Lisa abriu os olhos e olhou pra ela sem mostrar nenhuma reação.

-Você não sabe do novo babado que descobri. E... Que Marc pediu pra não conta pra ninguém, mas tenho que te contar, pois além de você ser minha amiga, o babado é muito forte. Preparada? - perguntou Susan toda empolgada

Cuddy só ergueu as sobrancelhas lhe dando permissão pra continuar a falar.

-O "Bam-Bam-Bam" da universidade está apaixonado. - Susan ficou calada esperando alguma reação de Cuddy, mas ela nada falou - GREGORY HOUSE - Susan falou alto e pausadamente, colocando ênfase no nome - E a fonte é super segura, ele falou pro Marc, que depois me contou. Estou contando pra você e essa história tem que morre aqui, até mesmo porque não quero sair com nome de fofoqueira e Marc me con...

Cuddy não escutava mais nada que Susan falava sua mente já estava longe.

"Então é verdade? Ele está mesmo apaixonado por mim. Aliás, se fosse mentira ele não perderia tempo contando pro Marc, tendo o risco do Marc contar para todo mundo e ele ser motivo de fofocas nos outros dias e perder o título de pegador insensível. Se ele contou pro Marc então é verdade. Aliás, Marc é o único amigo dele, Marc deve saber de tudo e deve ter contando pra Susan. Será que Susan sabe que ele está apaixonado por mim?" pensou.

-Lisa. Lisa está me escutando? - falou Susan estralando os dedos e trazendo Cuddy pra realidade.

-Ele está gostando de quem? Aquela loira que estava no refeitório? - se fez de desentendida.

-Quem? Emily? Não, parece que House só estava com ela pra esquecer a garota que ele está afim. O que parece que não deu muito certo.

-Como assim "esquecer"? O que não deu certo?

-Vou te contar tudo, senta.

Cuddy se sentou na cama, dando toda atenção pra Susan.

-Parece que ele está gostando de uma garota, só que parece que ela não está nem aí para ele, e para esquecer essa garota ele estava com a Emily, que por fim... É um caso antigo de House. Só que não deu muito certo, ele continua gostando da garota, o que explica porque ele está tão diferente nesse últimos dias.

-E o House já namorou com a Emily?

-NÃO! House nunca a levou muito a sério. Pelo o que o Marc me contou ela é mais um objeto sexual pra ele. Quando House não quer conhecer novas garotas pra levar pra cama ele sempre fica com ela, House fica com uma ali outra aqui, mas depois sempre está com ela, mas nunca namoraram.

-E quem é essa garota que House está gostando?

-Esse é o grande mistério, nem Marc sabe quem é! House não disse nada a ele. Mas eu queria muito conhecer ela, queria conhecer a felizarda que conseguiu roubar o coração do "Grande House" e deixá-lo no chinelo. Mas seja quem for que se considere uma garota de sorte.

-Você acha?

-Lógico! Mas, ao mesmo tempo não queria estar no lugar dela.

-Por quê?

-É muito bom ter o tão desejado ao seu lado, passar e todo mundo abrir caminho pra você e você ser motivo de fofoca. Receber o apelido de "Toda-Poderosa", ser o foco de todos os olhares e tudo isso. Mas pode ter certeza que teriam muitas garotas invejosas dessa faculdade que fariam de tudo pra destruir o namoro. E sabe quem seria a principal? Emily Harris! Ela nunca aceitaria House fixar em uma só mulher, se ele gosta tanto assim dessa menina como Marc diz, ele não daria mais bola pra Emily... o que a deixaria com muita raiva.

-Sério?!

-Serio.

E Cuddy não perguntou mais nada, voltou a se deitar na cama e pensar em tudo que Susan lhe contou. Contudo não sabia se ficava feliz, por saber que o que sentia por House era realmente recíproco; Confusa, por ele ter fugido de algo tão verdadeiro e que já poderia ter dado certo há muito tempo; ou Receosa, pois qual decisão tomasse poderia lhe magoar.

Se não ficasse com ele sofreria por não poder nunca mais lhe tocar, e se ficasse sofreria... Não porque ele lhe magoaria, mas as pessoas fariam de tudo pra magoá-la. Todos os sentimentos de Cuddy estavam bagunçados, mas ela tinha que tomar uma decisão. Tinha raiva sim de House por ele ter lhe enganado, mas bem lá no fundo, sabia que todas as palavras que ele tinha dito hoje, tinham saído do coração dele e isso tinha mudado um pouco o que ela estava sentindo agora por ele.

E seu coração estava novamente florescendo um amor que estava morto, ou ela achava que estava, pois se enganava com essa ideia. Tinha raiva, mágoa dele, mas isso não fez seu amor diminuir por ele, nem um minuto.

Os dias se passaram e quando Cuddy via House, passava por ele sem jeito e House parava com esperança dela conversar com ele, mas isso nunca acontecia.

Era o dia da Happy Hour e Cuddy estava no refeitório com Paul, Susan e Marc.

-Que horas nos encontramos lá? - perguntou Marc

-22:30hs pois já deve estar bombando - respondeu Paul

-Caramba, estou tão animada pra essa festa! - falou Susan

-Por que, gata? - perguntou Marc

-Ah! Porque vou estar você e com minha amiga que tanto amo! - falou entusiasmada

-Onde? - perguntou House que chegou sem ninguém perceber.

-Na festa. - falou Marc

House se sentou na ponta da mesa já que Susan estava ao lado de Marc e Paul ao lado de Cuddy. Ele percebeu que Cuddy estava um pouco envergonhada por ele estar ali.

-Hum, parece que essa festa vai dar o que falar. - falou House olhando para Cuddy, que desviou o olhar.

-Vai sim, cerveja liberada! - falou Marc - Vai acompanhado com a Emily, ou vai só, House?

-Vou só, mas mulher é que não vai faltar para me fazer companhia.

Cuddy escutou e fingiu que não se importava com o que ele faria na festa.

-Lisa, quer suco? - perguntou Paul mudando de assunto e se levantando - Estou indo pegar pra mim.

-Sim. Poderia pegar de...

-Abacaxi com hortelã - falou Paul terminando a frase de Cuddy.

Cuddy se surpreendeu como todos da mesa.

-Sim, como você sabe?

-Você só pede esse suco quando a gente sai.

-Porque é meu suco favorito - sorriu

Paul saiu e todos da mesa observaram aquela cena.

-Ele está gamado em você, Lisa. Você tinha que investir nele - comentou Susan

Cuddy apenas sorriu.

-Você gosta dele, Lisa? - perguntou House fazendo jogo

-Sim - ela o encarou - Ele é uma boa pessoa.

-Eu falo de gostar de ficar junto, namorar.

-Não, mas com o tempo... Quem sabe?!

-Eu sou a favor - comentou Susan

-Mas acho que temos que investir em que gostamos. - acrescentou Marc

-Eu também acho - falou Cuddy olhando para House - mas nem sempre é o certo.

-Por quê? Você acha que não podemos dar uma segunda chance às pessoas? - perguntou House

-Sim, eu acho que podemos... Mas a questão é para quem dar e se não vamos nos arrepender depois. - respondeu.

-Se a questão é pra quem... Vou dar um exemplo: Vamos todos imaginar que Susan antes de namorar Marc, ele a tinha feito sofrer muito, mas Marc apenas estava com medo de se entregar e com a falta de Susan - House dizia tudo isso olhando pra Cuddy - ele viu que não gostava e nem era apaixonada por ela e sim a amava. E Susan sabia disso. A questão é: Susan fica com Marc ou não? Sabendo que os dois sentem a mesma coisa um pelo outro? O que vocês acham? Ela perdoa e fica com ele e deixa a vida resolver sem medo de se arrepender ou não perdoa e deixa um amor que poderia da certo ser esquecido pelo tempo? - House olha agora pro casal que estava de telespectador.

-Nesse caso eu perdoaria, não iria deixar um amor desse escapar pela minha mão. - respondeu Susan

-Eu também perdoaria mesmo que o outro tenha errado, mas vendo que ele a ama e só pensa nela, por que não? - falou Marc

-É isso que também acho, temos que ir atrás de quem amamos. - acrescentou House - E você Lisa... O que acha?

-Pronto - falou Paul trazendo o suco e deixando Cuddy sem responder a pergunta.

-Obrigada - desviando o olhar de House para o copo - De que é seu suco?

-De graviola. Quer provar?

-Quero - pegou o copo de Paul e bebeu o suco - Muito bom! Nunca tinha provado - falou devolvendo o copo

Paul riu.

-Espera Lisa! - falou pegando um guardanapo - está sujo bem aqui - falou passando o guardado na boca de Cuddy.

Ela olhou sem querer para House e viu que ele olhava para a cena. Ele estava com ciúmes! Ele se levantou e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém e Cuddy fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.


	11. Happy Hour

A noite as duas estavam se arrumando para a festa. Cuddy estava se maquiando. Ela estava com um vestido curto e colado nas pernas, onde podia valorizar seus seios, sua bunda, suas pernas e sua cintura, pois se ajustava bem ao corpo. Susan já estava quase ponta.

-Vamos, Lisa! Marcamos de nos encontrarmos 22:30 e ja vai dar 23:00hs.

-Calma, já estou terminando... Falta só passar o lápis.

Lisa colocou seu sapato de salto alto e soltou seu cabelo, estava pronta! Susan usava uma blusa de seda e uma saia cintura alta, curta e justa. Estavam prontas, então saíram.

Na festa já estavam Marc, House e Paul. House não queria Paul com eles, mas Marc tinha lhe chamando pra fazer companhia.

-As meninas estão demorando - falou Paul.

-São mulheres, mulheres se atrasam... Você nunca leu sobre isso? - falou House levando sua bebida a boca

-Lá vêm elas - falou Marc levantado o braço na esperança de ser visto.

E elas se aproximaram, House avistou Cuddy e viu o quanto ela estava linda. O desejo dele era que ela fosse só dele nessa noite, pra que todos os rapazes da festa soubessem que ela era somente dele.

- Oi, desculpa a demora - falou Susan.

-Oi, Oi, Oi - falou Cuddy cumprimentado todos, até quem não queria.

-Você está linda - falou Paul pra Cuddy.

-Obrigada - agradeceu Cuddy

-Volto já - falou House saindo

-E então... Perdemos muito coisa? - perguntou Susan

-Não. A festa para mim só começa quando você chega - falou Marc puxando Susan pra a beijar.

-Então, vamos dançar? - falou Susan o puxando

E saíram deixando Cuddy e Paul sozinhos. Logo, House chegou com três bebidas na mão, entregando uma pra Paul e outra para Cuddy a qual recusou.

-Ah, esqueci que você não bebe. - falou House

-Eh! - falou Cuddy olhando pra Susan e Marc dançando

-Ah! Qual é Lisa? Só uma bebida... Só essa noite, você não vai morrer e te garanto que não vai ser expulsa da universidade por isso. - falou House.

-Não

-Ta certo. Mas segura pelo menos, quando quiser já vai ter - insistiu.

-Você não sabe o que é um não?

-Vai, Lisa... Amanhã é domingo. Se solta um pouco, estamos numa festa e você está muito tensa - falou Paul dando gole em sua bebida

-Não insista!

-Ta certo. - falou Paul

House colocou a bebida em cima de uma mesa que estava atrás deles.

-Vamos dançar? - pediu Paul

-Não Paul, acabamos de chegar... Vamos ver o movimento e depois a gente dança.

Por dentro House estava rindo do fora que ele tinha levado. A festa já estava lotada... Já não dava mais pra ver Susan e Marc dançando. Cuddy e Paul conversavam e House só observava.

-Oi House, te procurei a festa toda - falou Emily que chegou de supetão.

Cuddy se virou pra saber o que ela queria. Cuddy não gostava dela, principalmente quando ela vinha pra dar em cima de House. House percebeu que Cuddy tinha ficando com ciúmes e decidiu aproveitar o momento.

-Agora achou minha linda.

-Não quer dançar? - falou o abraçando pelo pescoço - Você é o único homem que dança sem pisar nos meus pés.

-Sério? Então hoje sou todo seu!

Emily comemorou. House colocou seu copo na mesa e foi dançar. Depois de ver toda essa cena, Cuddy percebeu que precisava relaxar, pegou sua cerveja que House lhe trouxe e virou na boca fazendo uma careta. Logo depois Paul sorriu sem entender aquela cena.

-Vamos dançar. - falou Cuddy já andando na frente

-Vamos!

Quando House a viu na pista, viu que seu plano estava dando certo, House dançava pegando na cintura de Emily e ela dançava sensualmente pra ele e colando seus corpos. Cuddy estava próximo deles e via toda aquela cena, não queria transparecer mais estava com raiva e morrendo de ciúme. Tinha que mostrar que estava por cima e não ligava para o que fazia, Paul estava do seu lado dançando, não queria usá-lo mais não tinha outro jeito, envolveu seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Paul começou a dançar sensualmente. Paul não entendia porque ela agia assim, mas estava adorando vê-la desse jeito. E quando House viu o quanto perto eles estavam percebeu que isso não estava nos seus planos, tinha que fazer algo e enquanto pensava no que, o DJ foi mais rápido, colando uma música romântica.

Emily logo envolveu seus braços no pescoço de House o impedindo de ir atrás de outra pessoa e ele a envolveu na cintura e ela sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, mas ele nem se importava com que ela falava, na verdade nem escutava, seus pensamentos estava em outro casal, ele queria que quem estivesse ao seu lado fosse outra pessoa, queria estar sentindo o perfume de outra pessoa, queria estar abraçando outra pessoa, queria estar ao lado dela, a única pessoa que ele amava, mas ela estava nos braços de outro.

Cuddy que já estava com os seus braços envolto no pescoço de Paul apenas encostou sua cabeça no peitoral dele, dançava de acordo com a música, seus passos eram lentos, ela não queria, mas a sua atenção era pra ele. House. Ela queria está dançando essa música com ele, queria que sua cabeça estivesse encostada no peitoral dele.

Duas pessoas que se amam, estavam distante, dançando com as pessoas erradas. De longe se encaravam, seus olhos diziam que nenhuns dos dois queriam estar com aquelas pessoas, era como se fossem dois amantes traindo seus cônjuges, seus olhares eram de entrega, nenhum desviava o olhar, aquele olhar diziam mais do que qualquer palavra, o olhar de Cuddy era de socorro, queria que ele a tirasse dali e a beijasse, o olhar de House era de compreensão, que ele a tiraria dos braços dele e a teria antes da música acabar.

Seus olhos se desviaram quando Paul sussurrou no ouvido de Cuddy e ela olha pra ele e sorri, Paul continuava a cochichar no ouvido dela e ela sorria, House estava curioso queria saber o que tanto Paul conversava que fazia Cuddy rir.

De repente House foi surpreendido por Emily que lhe deu um beijo, ele já estava acostumado ela sempre fazia isso, mas ali não era, nem o momento, nem o local e nem a hora certa pra fazer essa surpresa. Cuddy que sorria com o que Paul dizia em seu ouvido fechou a cara ao ver a cena de House e Emily se beijando, seu ciúme e sua decepção chegaram na mesma hora, ela se soltou de Paul e saiu, Paul ficou parado sem entender nada. Quando enfim House conseguiu se separar de Emily, viu que só Paul estava na pista e percebeu que mais uma vez tinha magoado Cuddy.

Paul foi atrás de Cuddy e a encontrou onde antes estavam.

-O que foi Lisa? - perguntou Paul quando a encontrou

-Nada. Só vim... É... Pegar outra bebida - falou Cuddy balbuciando as palavras, mas tentando passar por mais natural possível, pegou a bebida e virou de uma vez.

-Pra quem não queria beber, ein - comentou Paul.

-É uma festa. E o que fazemos em uma festa? Encher a cara e se diverti.

Quando a música romântica terminou, Susan e Marc apareceram e logo depois House sozinho.

-Essa festa está uma maravilha - gritou Marc

-Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo - falou House

-Isso não é uma festa? Temos mais é que nos diverti - comentou Cuddy dando um gole no whisky

-Epa! Beleza você está bebendo mocinha, mas vamos moderar. De longe eu estava vendo o quanto você já bebeu. - falou Susan pra Cuddy

-Não se preocupa amiga, sei até onde aguento. - respondeu

-O que tem ela beber? Deixa-a extravasar, qualquer coisa cuido dela - falou Paul, fazendo House revira os olhos.

Cuddy sorriu

-Obrigada, - falou empolgada - Hoje só saiu daqui carregada, nunca me divirto mesmo, então hoje é o dia - deu um gole no whisky - E sabe qual o melhor? Não tenho pra quem da explicação pra o que vou fazer ou deixar de fazer hoje aqui. Sou livre e só quero me diverti.

-Então vamos dançar? - perguntou Susan

-Mas já gata? Não se cansa, não? - perguntou Marc

-Não - sorriu - Mas não é só nos dois é a galera toda. Vamos?

-Ótima ideia - falou Marc

-É... Eu acho que vou ter que ir ali - falou Paul, saindo quase correndo do local.

House riu. Cuddy ficou sem entender nada.

-Não sei se vocês vão, mas já estou indo, qualquer coisa encontro vocês na pista - falou Cuddy indo na frente toda empolgada.

-Então vamos? - perguntou House

-O que deu nele? - perguntou Susan se referindo a correria de Paul - E nela? - se referindo a animação de Cuddy

-Não faço a mínima ideia - respondeu Marc

E foram todos pra pista se juntando a Cuddy que já dançava. A música que tocava era bem animada, no qual não deixou ninguém parado. House saiu e voltou com quatro cervejas e entregando pra cada um.

Cuddy queria aproveitar a festa, amanhã se preocuparia em arrependimentos, não queria pensar em House, nem no beijo que tinha acontecido a pouco, só queria se diverti. Estava tão solta e animada que dançava com House sem nenhum problema.

Já havia passado um bom tempo e nada de Paul aparecer, Marc e Susan já tinham desaparecido e aparecido várias vezes e eles dançavam um com o outro mais sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

-House posso falar com você? - perguntou Marc e House o acompanhou

-Você poderia dormir no quarto de outra pessoa?

-Por quê?

-Vou levar a Susan pra dormir lá.

-Ok.

-Só ok?

-Sim. Pode ir e se divirta.

-Valeu - falou Marc dando uma tapinha nas costas de House

Marc já estava saindo quando House o chamou

-Só não usem a minha cama.

Marc riu do comentário do amigo

-Pode deixar.

E saiu

Cuddy viu Susan e Marc saindo, e House voltando pra onde ela estava.

-Pra onde eles estão indo? - perguntou Cuddy

-Namorar. - respondeu

E continuaram a dançar, Cuddy ainda esperava Paul, a festa já estava quase no fim, mas ainda estava lotada. E mais uma vez toca uma música romântica. Ambos olham um para outro, House estende a mão e Cuddy pensa em recusar, mas aceita.

House colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e Cuddy envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele meio receosa e apoiou a cabeça no peitoral dele, ele fazia carinho nas costas dela, estavam em silencio, apenas aproveitando o momento um com o outro, ate que House abriu a boca.

-Pensei que nunca mais ficaria assim com você

-Nem eu - respondeu Cuddy sentindo o perfume dele que tanto amava

E não falaram mais nada, até House mais uma vez quebrar o silencio.

-Lisa, quando você vai me perdoar e acreditar que amo você?

Cuddy revirou os olhos e levantou a cabeça para o encara.

-Como quer que eu te perdoe se você vive errando e quer que eu acredite que você me ama, depois de eu lhe ver beijando outra? - Cuddy balançou a cabeça negativamente e se separando de House e se virou pra sair.

Antes que ela saísse House pegou o seu braço e a virou.

-Perdão se errei mais uma vez. E quero sim que acredite que lhe amo, pois aquele beijo não significou nada pra mim, do mesmo jeito que ela não significa nada pra mim. E foi ela que me beijou. - tentou se explicar

-Vou fingir que acredito.

-Lisa, única pessoa que me interessa e quero beijar nessa festa, nessa universidade, no mundo todo, está na minha frente.

-Para de mentir - falou soltando o seu braço da mão dele - Estou cansada de você.

E saiu. E ele a viu saindo com passos rápidos e decididos.


	12. Perdão

Cuddy já estava longe de onde acontecia a festa, House correu até que lhe alcançou e pegou seu braço, o que a fez virar e o encarar.

- O que você quer House? Quer me falar mais uma vez que está arrependido por tudo que fez? Que me ama? Que me quer por perto? Isso você já me disse. – Cuddy gritava - E olha que legal você me mostrou nessa festa totalmente ao contrário – falou com tom de ironia.

-Lisa me perdoa, mas dessa vez eu não tive culpa, vim pra essa festa a fim de lhe mostrar que só você que me interessa.

-Como? Beijando aquela loira sem sal? Porque o meu espanto afinal, vocês sempre ficam, não é? Nessa festa não seria diferente. Já me contaram House, sobre seus casinhos com ela, não queira me enganar. Só que pensei, que depois que você foi lá ao meu quarto fazendo trilhões de declarações e promessas você deixaria essa garota de lado, só que mais uma vez me enganei. Sempre me engano, quando a questão é você. – Cuddy estava com raiva.

-Lisa, não vou mentir pra você, nas festas eu sempre ficava com a Emily, mas desde que a conheço, a única pessoa que quero ficar é você.

-Serio House? Porque não é isso que acho, quando lhe vi ficando com ela pelo Campus, no refeitório e nessa festa.

House não sabia como se explicar, pegou no braço de Cuddy pra ver se assim ela pudesse sentir que ele estava falando a verdade.

-Lisa, se eu estive com Emily foi porque queria te esquecer. Você acha que é só você que está sofrendo? – House encara seus olhos lhe passando convicção nas palavras – Não. Eu também estou sofrendo. Nunca mais estive com Emily depois que fui ao seu quarto, eu lhe esperava todo os dias você se decidir, mas você nunca se decide, mas mesmo assim eu não desistia de lhe ter por perto. Mas pelo o que é mais sagrado na sua vida, acredite em mim, eu te quero por perto como nunca quis nenhuma mulher. E aquele beijo na festa, Emily que me beijou eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de beija-la...

-Ah, tão inocente – ironizou Cuddy, puxando o seu braço – tão indefeso, uma garota que é menor que você, lhe ataca e você não pode se defender. O que você estava esperando? Que os guardas da universidade a tirassem de cima de você ou que o beijo terminasse?

-Se você tivesse ficando um segundo a mais, você veria que eu a empurrei. Olhei pra onde você estava e só vi o seu amigo, você veria que eu não tinha culpa, fui atrás de você pra me desculpar, mas você já estava no meio de todo mundo, não falaria com você ali. A única mulher que quero beijar essa noite e nas próximas noites é você.

-Queria tanto acreditar, Greg. – falou Cuddy triste e cansada daquilo tudo, cansada de brigar com a pessoa que ela amava, cansada de se decepcionar, cansada de vê-lo se explicando por motivos que não tinha explicação.

-Acredite em mim, por favor. – pediu House calmo - Toda essa situação é difícil pra mim também, sei que isso nem precisaria estar acontecendo se eu não tivesse desaparecido, mas saiba que sempre fico com raiva em ver aquele Paul de merda lhe abraçando, tenho ciúme de lhe ver sorrindo toda vez que ele cochicha algo no seu ouvido.

Cuddy dá um sorriso, incrédula.

-É diferente Greg, - falou Cuddy calma - eu nunca fiquei com ele, ele nunca deu em cima de mim e nem fica me atacando nas festas.

House dá um sorriso, e Cuddy fica sem entender. Aproxima-se dela e leva sua mão até o rosto dela e fica acariciando. Cuddy não se afasta.

-Você está escutando o que estamos discutindo? – pergunta House manso – Estamos discutindo por pessoas que não fazem nenhuma diferença nas nossas vidas, que nunca fizeram e nunca farão. Perdoa-me por tudo, me perdoa por ser um idiota, um miserável que lhe fez sofrer.

Cuddy o encarou e via que os olhos dele brilhavam como no dia que ele foi ao seu quarto, nunca seu cérebro e seu coração confirmaram com uma única coisa, ele estava sendo sincero. House aproximou ainda mais seus rostos.

-Vamos ser sinceros um com outro – falou House encarando os olhos de Cuddy – Só me responda uma coisa. Você é apaixonada por mim, como sou por você?

Cuddy baixou a cabeça, queria mentir, não queria se magoar de novo, mas o momento não era para isso, era momento de colocar as cartas na mesa e dizer a verdade, mesmo que quebrasse a cara por isso, não se perdoaria por nunca ter sido sincera, não queria se arrepender por não ter tentado, não queria levar esse carma por resto da vida. Levantou a cabeça, encarou aqueles olhos que tanto brilhava, não sabia se aqueles olhos estavam mais lindos pelo reflexo da lua ou por seu brilho próprio; viu aquela boca que ela amava beijar, tão perto dela e o encarou de novo.

-Sim. – respondeu firme.

House sorriu

-Então, Perdoa-me. E vamos dá uma chance pra gente. Eu sou louco por você.

E num movimento bem rápido, House pegou na cintura dela, encobriu o pequeno espaço que o distanciava e lhe deu um beijo. Cuddy não hesitou e correspondeu o beijo, pois queria isso, tanto quanto ele. O beijo era calmo, uns beijos simples só com os lábios queriam sentir o gosto dos lábios um do outro que não sentiam a um bom tempo. Com o tempo o beijo foi intensificando e ele começou a explora-la o beijo era feroz, misturado com paixão, saudade e perdão. Cuddy envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, aprofundando mais o beijo. House acariciava suas costas. E ambos ficavam cada vez mais loucos com o beijo.

-Também sou louca por você – Cuddy sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

O beijo era intenso, ardente e eles não se preocupavam com o oxigênio, nesse momento o ar era insignificante, comparado com a paixão e a necessidade que um sentia pelo outro. Cuddy desceu suas mãos e tentou desabotoar a camisa de House. Que por sua vez, começou a beijar o pescoço dela, afastou os cabelos para ter mais acesso a sua nunca e sua orelha, ele sugava, mordia, lambia a qual a deixava mais louca. Cuddy estava perdendo seu controle e ele estava ciente disso, voltando a beija-la na boca. Enquanto uma das mãos estava no pescoço dela à outra estava explorando o seu corpo, House desceu a mão passou pela curva de sua cintura e parou nas coxas, que estavam muito expostas, seu vestido que era muito curto e justo já tinha subido um pouco com todo o movimento que tinha dado e com isso mostrava o começo do formato da sua bunda. House apertou sua bunda e voltou a cariciar sua coxa, sua mão subia e descia, até ficar centímetro da virilha de Cuddy, ele escutou um gemido baixo, mal saído da boca dela. Ele sabia que estava deixando ela doida, mas queria algo especial não uma coisa qualquer, queria fazer amor com ela e não simplesmente transar. O beijo cada vez mais quente. Cuddy ainda tentava desabotoar a camisa de House, abriu uns botões e colocou suas mãos no peitoral bem definido dele e apertou, logo em seguida soltado um gemido.

-Vamos sair daqui – falou House pegando na mão dela.


	13. Sexo

House a levava para o quarto dela, eles mal conseguiam subir as escadas. Ele abriu a porta, a empurrou pra dentro e abriu os botões de sua blusa que faltava, jogando-a no chão e logo depois fechou a porta. House se aproximou dela, que estava no meio do quarto só o esperando, colocou sua mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a.

Ele começou a observa-la, sem acreditar que estava ali tão próximo dela, que tinha voltado a beijar aqueles lábios, que tinha tocado naquele corpo tão macio. Devagar voltou a beija-la, só que dessa vez foi um beijo lento. As mãos dele explorava as costas dela, enquanto as dela estavam no pescoço dele... Mas como era de se esperar, o beijo começou a evoluir, ele chupava a língua dela e ela brigava pela dele.

Ele agora dava atenção pra nuca dela, fazendo a suspirar alto. House queria aproveitar cada momento que teria com ela, mas Cuddy não pensava assim, o queria mais rápido possível, queria suprir toda necessidade e saudade que tinha dele. Enquanto ele sugava o seu pescoço ela baixou suas mãos, passando pelo peitoral de House, acariciando com movimentos fortes de sobe e desce. Ele voltou à atenção pros lábios.

Quando pegou no zíper do vestido pronto para abri-lo, foi interrompido por Cuddy, que parou de fazer carinho no peitoral para abrir o botão de sua calça. House soltou o zíper e foi com suas mãos até as coxas dela, fazendo movimento de sobe e desce até chegar na

calcinha e sentiu que já estava úmida de tanto desejo.

Ela conseguiu abrir o botão da calça e abaixou o zíper, ela vai se abaixando pra tirar a calça. Cuddy admirou o volume que estava dentro daquela cueca boxe preta, e gostou de saber que ele estava assim só por beija-la. House a puxou de volta pra ele e lhe prendeu no seu abraço apertado e ela sentiu o volume dele na sua pele.

Eles ficaram se olhando, não precisava dizer nada naquele momento, só com aqueles olhares eles sabiam o que um queria do outro. Ainda abraçados e se encarando, House levou sua mão até o zíper do vestido e desceu o zíper devagar... Quando já tinha descido tudo, se separou do abraço e deixou o vestido cair. House contempla o corpo de Cuddy, o corpo mais perfeito que ele já tinha visto, suas curvas de violão, sua pele macia como de um bebe, seus seios redondos, sua barriga bem definidas, sua coxa grossa proporcional ao seu corpo, ele estava fascinado com o que estava vendo. E se excita ainda mais só em vê-la usado uma pequena calcinha vermelha, era como contempla a mais bela escultura, ele via tudo isso como câmera lenta, era tudo mágico.

House coloca um dedo no colo dela e vai descendo passando por um seio e seu mamilo, indo para o outro a fazer respirar mais forte. Desce o dedo pela lateral e passando pela curva dela... Passeia pela barriga, passa pelo seu umbigo. Ela não olhava o dedo dele apenas sentia, só olhava para face dele e via o quanto ele estava concentrando no que fazia. O pênis de House pulsava com isso, e Cuddy percebeu e adorou saber do poder que tinha sobre ele. House desceu seu dedo até a calcinha e passou seu dedo pelo elástico, ela esperava o último passo, mas não aconteceu. House subiu seu dedo de novo, a provocando e quando chegou aos seios dela, abriu a mão e colocou nos seios, e a olhou e viu que o encarava com um sorriso, então lhe avançou e beijou-a.

Cuddy queria terminar logo com esse jogo. House a beijava, enquanto as mãos apertava e acariciava os seios dela e com os dedos apertava o mamilo. O beijo estava mais veloz que antes. Ele a leva até a parede mais próxima e a imprensa com seu corpo e com a mão livre levanta uma das pernas dela e a coloca na sua cintura e Cuddy envolta a outra na cintura dele, ficando com suas pernas laçadas na cintura dele. Ele lhe ajeita pra que ela não caia e fique confortável. E começa a sugar os seios dela, com uma mão apertava um seio e com a outra lhe segurava, depois de sugar, morder e lamber, o seio ficou vermelho e marcado, muda para o outro seio e Cuddy gemia e suspirava cadê vez mais alto de tanto prazer, aquela língua quente no seu corpo a enlouquecia, não conseguia entender que um ato tão simples poderia lhe causar isso, com as mãos Cuddy acariciava e puxava os cabelos dele.

House tira Cuddy da parede e a carrega até sua mesa de estudo, ainda sugando seus seios e a senta na mesa, lhe dá um selinho nos lábios e joga seus livros, suas anotações e canetas no chão e a deita. House volta a lhe beijar, e vai descendo o beijo para o seu colo e com a mão livre acaricia a coxa dela. E os beijos vai descendo, agora beija a barriga, enquanto isso Cuddy acaricia seus seios, House continua a beijar a barriga enquanto tira a calcinha, depois de tirada joga no chão e abre mais as pernas dela. Ele faz carinho superficialmente na parte intima dela, que a faz gemer, pedindo que House introduzisse seu dedo grande nela, ele aproxima seu dedo na parte úmida e quente dela, insinua que irá introduzir e tira, ele faz esse jogo pra saber até onde ela aguentaria.

-Você quer me deixar louca? – pergunta Cuddy tentando recupera o fôlego – pois está conseguindo.

House sorrir e vai até seu ouvido

-Então diga que você é minha e sempre será – falou dando uma mordida na orelha dela e continuando com o joguinho

-Eu sou... – House introduz um pouco e tira – Eu... – e de novo – Sou toda sua.

Cuddy já suspirava de prazer. House dobrou as pernas dela e colocou seu pé apoiada na mesa e afastou ainda mais suas pernas. E continua a percorrer o caminho de antes, dá um beijo na parte intima e lambe, chupa e morde cada canto. Cuddy abria ainda mais suas pernas e pegava no cabelo dele pedindo por mais. As mãos de House estavam na cintura dela e puxava o corpo dela pra si. Cuddy começou a ter espasmos na perna e ele dá um sorriso safado por saber que ela estava tendo essas reações só por esse simples carinhos. Ela gemia alto de tanto prazer e isso era música pra os ouvidos dele. Enquanto ele lambia a vagina dela, colocou seu dedo no clitóris dando mais prazer a sua amada. House só parou de lhe proporcionar prazer quando ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo. Ele a encarou lambeu seus lábios saboreando aquele sabor que era melhor que qualquer doce, sorriu e lhe deu vários selinhos na barriga, enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego. Depois que Cuddy recuperou o fôlego ela se sentou.

-Cama. – ela falou

-Como você quiser, madame.

Cuddy entrelaçou suas pernas entre a cintura dele e a abraçou, levando-a até a cama e a deitou. House ficou por um tempo admirando aquele corpo, corpo da sua amada, corpo de uma deusa, ele sabia que era um sortudo de tê-la, além dela ser uma pessoa inteligente, educada e linda ainda tinha um corpo desejável que qualquer homem queria tocar, porem essa mulher era somente dele. E por fim se deitou por cima dela e lhe beijou, ela sentia seu próprio gosto nos lábios do seu amado.  
Agora estava na hora de Cuddy se divertir, empurra House pro lado e fica por cima.

-Eu que mando agora, Sr. Gregory House.

-Sou apenas seu servo, Senhorita Lisa Cuddy – e lhe puxou pra mais um beijo.

Cuddy começa sugando pescoço dele e vai em direção à orelha, sussurra palavras indecentes e morde seu lóbulo, e vai descendo os lábios lambendo o peitoral até chegar no umbigo, ela levanta a cabeça dá um sorriso safado pra ele e aperta o membro dele, o fazendo gemer. Ela tira a cueca dele, e ver que seu membro já está pronto, mas decidi brincar um pouco. Sem ele espera, ela abocanhou o pênis dele, o fazendo dar um suspiro de surpresa e de prazer. Ela suga e brinca com sua língua no membro dele, quando viu que ele estava a mil, parou e abriu a gaveta do seu criado mudo e tirou uma camisinha dela e deu pra House colocar, ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. Depois de posto voltaram a se beijar e Cuddy sentou em cima do membro dele devagar, esperaram um pouco até ela se acostumar com ele e começaram a fazer movimentos devagar até acelerar, nesse momento não havia mais beijos calmos pareciam dois famintos querendo arrancar cada pedaço um do outro e logo eles chegaram ao seu clímax. Abraçaram-se e Cuddy caiu para o outro lado tentando recuperar o fôlego, ambos não pensavam em nada, ainda estavam em êxtase, ainda sentiam nos seus corpos a adrenalina de ainda pouco.

Passado um tempo, House a puxou para si e começou a acariciar as costas dela, estava feliz por esta deitado com ela, naquela cama, como dois amantes. O que mais desejava era que essa noite demorasse a acabar, pois queria estar assim com ela para sempre.

Pra ele, ela era uma mulher perfeita, linda, inteligente companheira e ótima na cama. E agora ele tinha mais do que certeza de que queria estar sempre do lado dela, faria de tudo pra conseguir isso. E sabia que decisão tomar pra tê-la ao seu lado.

Cuddy estava feliz por esta com ele, mas não podia mentir, ainda tinha medo dele querer fugir de novo, ele havia dado pra ela o melhor prazer que já tinha sentido. Estava contente e não queria que isso acabasse, mas tinha que se apressar, pois Susan poderia chegar a qualquer hora.

-Susan - falou Cuddy baixo cortando o silencio, logo depois que concluiu o pensamento gritou - SUSAN.

House levou um susto, mas pegou no braço dela antes que ela se levantasse e fez uma cara de desentendido.

-O que foi?

-Greg, você tem que ir - falou desesperada - Susan vai chegar a qualquer hora.

House esboçou um sorriso fazendo Cuddy se irritar.

-Greg, você faz é rir do meu desespero?

-Vem aqui - a puxando pra se deitar - sua amiga vai dormir com Marc lá no nosso quarto.

-Como é? - falou levantando a cabeça pra olhar pra ele - Susan foi dormir no seu quarto? E você sabia disso?

-Sim - falou House se ajeitando melhor na cama - Ele me falou antes de sair da festa.

-Então me trazer pra cama foi um plano?

-Não, eu ia lhe pedir pra dormir na cama da sua amiga, mas estou preferindo a sua - falou ajeitando o travesseiro.

Cuddy o olhou intrigada.

- O que foi? –perguntou House - Tinha que dormir em algum canto, queria que eu dormisse no relento? Se não quiser que eu fique na sua cama, vou pra cama dela.

-Na verdade, não quero que você vá pra lugar nenhum. – respondeu sorrindo

-E não irei, nem se me pedisse.

Cuddy sorriu e voltou a colocar sua cabeça no peitoral dele e ficaram calados, ele alisava as costas dela, e ela o peitoral dele.

-Greg...

-Hum.

-Vou tomar banho, volto já.

Se levantou e foi ao banheiro.

House continuo deitado, vendo a linda mulher que estava ao seu lado, caminhando até entrar no outro cômodo. Ao escuta o barulho da agua caindo, sorriu, se levantou, trancou a porta do quarto com a chave e foi até o banheiro.


	14. Fica Comigo

Cuddy estava de olhos fechados e a água caia sobre seus ombros. Uma mão envolveu sua cintura e beijou seu pescoço, um sorriso espontâneo saiu de seus lábios.

Ela se virou, abraçando e beijou seu amado.

- Já que Su não vem mais hoje, que tal aproveitarmos a noite? – ela sugeriu entre um beijo e outro.

-Você é uma mulher muita insaciável.

House a empurra para porta do box, a levanta e ela cruza suas pernas na cintura dele. Quando estavam mais uma vez excitados ele a penetra, seus movimentos eram tão fortes que Cuddy batia suas costas com toda força na parede, porém ela não se importava, pois o prazer que ele lhe dava era maior que a dor que sentia. Quando o clímax foi atingido, House a levou pra baixo do chuveiro e a colocou no chão. Ele pegou o sabonete e passou no corpo dela, e ela fez o mesmo com ele. Eles se acariciaram e se beijaram, só saíram do banheiro quando começaram a sentir frio. Deitaram-se na cama e se beijaram, essa noite eles se amaram, queriam aproveitar cada minuto, apreciar cada detalhe, nada era preciso ser dito. Quando a força fez falta e o sol lhes abençoavam com alguns raios de sol ainda fraco, Cuddy colocou sua cabeça no peito de House e ele colocou suas mãos nos cabelos dela, abraçados, fizeram carinho um no outro até serem vencidos pelo sono. Ambos dormiram com um semblante de felicidade no rosto.

**[Manhã bem cedo]**

O sol já mostrava toda sua plenitude, Susan e Marc estavam se arrumando pra ir tomar café da manhã no refeitório, mas antes passariam no quarto da Lisa para convidá-la a tomar café com eles.

-Você acha que ela já está acordada? - perguntou Marc

-São oito horas, Lisa acorda cedo e nessas horas ela já deve estar fazendo seu ritual acadêmico.

-Estudando em pleno domingo?

-E isso importa pra ela? – respondeu batendo na porta do quarto de Lisa.

Cuddy continuava na mesma posição, ela e House dormiam como uma pedra estava exaustos pelo exercício que fizeram toda noite.

Susan esperava do outro lado algum barulho, mas nada. Bateu mais uma vez.

Cuddy associou as batidas na porta ao seu sonho, mas percebeu que não era no sonho e foi despertando devagar.

House acordou com uma voz que vinha do outro lado da porta, que chamava Lisa.

-Eu tranquei a porta. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Cuddy estava com tanto sono que só se virou e voltou a dormir. House fez o mesmo e voltaram a dormir de conchinha.

-Será que ela já foi pro refeitório? - perguntou pro Marc, cansada de bater na porta.

-Não sei - deu de ombro - Só indo lá pra saber.

Logo quando chegaram ao refeitório, Marc deu uma vista em todas as mesas pra ver se via House e Susan fazia o mesmo, mas procurava Cuddy. Mas nada. Serviram-se e foram se sentar.

-Onde será que House dormiu? - Marc perguntou curioso em saber quem o amigo tinha pegado dessa vez.

-Hm, talvez com aquela loira que ele fica. - Su, respondeu desinteressada no assunto.

-Não. Tenho certeza que não foi, pois ela acabou de entrar no refeitório - falou apontando, fazendo à namorada se virar - E está sem House.

- E você acha que seu amiguinho depois de transar com ela viria tomar café da manhã como se fossem um casal. Nunca. Essa estou pagando pra ver. Ele teve ter ido pro quarto.

-Hey, você está sabendo demais do House.

-Como se para saber disso, tivesse que ser amigo confidente dele. Estou querendo saber é da Lisa, ela não está aqui.

-Paul também não está.

-O que você estar querendo insinuar com isso?

-Nada que seja impossível.

-Será?

Ambos ficaram na dúvida e na curiosidade se realmente Lisa e Paul estariam juntos.

Perto dali, House estava despertando e se deparou com uma linda moça ainda dormindo, ficou lhe observando, prestava atenção em cada detalhe da linha do seu rosto, sobrancelhas bem feitas, as pálpebras bem cerradas, nariz afinado, seus lábios davam a impressão que estava sorrindo e sem perceber ele também deu um sorriso, ele não podia negar, esse momento era o mais especial de toda sua vida, ele estava ali, com a garota que ele amava, a única que conseguiu mostrar a ele o que é o amor. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu no rosto dela, beijou seu cabelo e sentiu o cheiro do shampoo. Sua vontade era de ficar assim com ela o resto do dia, e no outro dia, e vários outros dias. Estava receoso no que iria fazer, mas era a decisão correta a se fazer. Cuddy se espreguiçou e quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com House a olhando. E sorriu.

-Oi.

-Oi - House lhe deu um selinho demorado - Desculpa, se não lhe acordei com um banquete e uma rosa, mas sabe como é: universitários são lascados.

Cuddy sorriu, e se virou ficando de costas para ele, House alisava suas costas, ficaram no silêncio até Cuddy ter a iniciativa de falar.

-Greg... - parou procurando as melhores palavras - Não sei como você é com as outras garotas no outro dia, não sei se você fica ou se vai embora pra nunca mais. Não sei de nada, não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, mas preciso saber.

House a puxou pela cintura a virando de frente para encara-la, apertou o braço dela, na intenção que ela iria entender o significado desse gesto e compreendesse o que iria falar.

-Fica comigo.

Cuddy entendeu que o abraço significava algo, mas não compreendeu o que ele quis dizer com essas duas palavras.

-Como assim, fica comigo?

-Sim, fica comigo, do meu lado, quero que seja minha companheira, minha única, minha principal prioridade.

Cuddy o encarava e tentava decifrar seus olhos, pra ver se conseguia uma pista de que a proposta feita por ele era sincera.

E ele continuou

-Nosso sentimento é recíproco, não tem o porquê de não ficarmos juntos. Não lhe prometo que não irei ferir seu coração, porem farei de tudo que isso não aconteça. Pois lhe ver sofrer, me destrói por dentro.

Ela escutava aquilo atônita, seu cérebro travou na hora que mais precisava disser algo.

- Sou apaixonado por você e não deixarei você escapar de mim tão fácil, caso você não queira ficar comigo. – concluiu House

O que mais queria era estar do lado dele, estava convicta que seus dias não seriam mais os mesmos desde a noite passada, na verdade seus dias não foram mais os mesmo desde o dia que se conheceram. E não tinha vontade nenhuma de voltar à mesmice de antes.

-Mas eu não disse, que não! – enfim ela falou algo.

-Mas também não falou que sim.

-Sou apaixonada por você, Gregory House, desde o dia que lhe conheci e isso não posso negar. Sinto por você o que nunca senti por outra pessoa, não sei como será nosso futuro, mas quero aproveitar e ser feliz ao seu lado cada momento em que estivermos juntos.

- Isso é um sim?

Cuddy não quis responder com uma simples palavra, mas com um gesto muito usado por eles, porem esse era diferente de todos os outros beijos, um que envolvia todos os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro naquele momento, e com certeza poderia passar o tempo que passar eles sempre se lembrariam desse momento e o gosto dos lábios do outro.

- Essa é sua melhor forma de me pedir em namoro? – perguntou Cuddy, entre um beijo e outro

- Entenda como quiser, mas única coisa que não quero, é que tenha dúvida. Pois o que mais quero é ficar com você. – respondeu entre um beijo – Não quero mais viver sem você. Nunca senti medo de perder nada e nem ninguém, como senti medo de perder você, então...

- E não vai perder. – ela lhe beijou lhe interrompendo – Nunca. – falou convicta olhando nos seus olhos.

- Nunca – ele repetiu as palavras dela se convencendo disso.

House não perdeu tempo se deitou em cima dela, e lhe beijou, Cuddy acariciou suas costas, intensificando o clima ele beijava o pescoço dela e seu colo. E baixou os beijos pra sua barriga, Cuddy já sentia um fogo entre suas pernas e pra mostrar seu estado, arranhava as costas dele, ele voltou a beija-la nos lábios e alisar sua coxa. House poderia ser cafajeste mulherengo, porem com ela, apenas com ela, ele era diferente, não pretendia machuca-la. Na hora do sexo era um verdadeiro gentleman, preferia dar à ela prazer e carinho do que se satisfazer apenas, que é o que faria com qualquer outra garota. Seus beijos foram descendo pra barriga dela e assim ele introduziu o dedo médio na vagina e com o polegar estimulou o clitóris. Ela gemia, estava pronta, mais um pouco teria seu orgasmo, mas não queria terminar sem ele. Colocou sua mão em cima da dele, o fazendo parar e deitou em cima dele, o beijou, enquanto sua mão fazia movimentos com pênis dele. Só com esses pequenos movimentos, House já estava perdendo a cabeça, a parou de lhe beijar e sugou o seio dela. De repente, sem previsão Cuddy se abaixou e abocanhou o pênis dele sugava e lambia e House falava palavras inaudíveis. Ela não queria mais preliminar queria terminar com essa tortura, sentou em cima do pênis dele e fazendo movimentos circulatórios, o fazendo gemer, ele se virou ficando por cima e estocava fazendo-a sentir muito prazer. Voltaram a se beijar e ficaram fazendo vários movimentos até ambos chegarem ao clímax. Estavam suados, House deixou sua cabeça cair nos seios dela e ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. Quando já respirava melhor ele saiu de dentro dela e se deitou do lado dela.

-Greg, estou com fome.

-Já falei que você é muito insaciável?

Cuddy revirou os olhos e ele sorriu.

-Você me entendeu.

-Você prefere comer carboidratos e proteínas a mim?! – a olhou com cara de ofendido e logo lhe deu um selinho.

- Greg para de ser dramático, última vez que comi foi ontem, antes da festa.

- E depois o dramático sou eu. Faz nem cinco horas ou menos que comemos. – falou sorrindo pra ela e lhe dando outro selinho.

Cuddy o olhava séria.

-Está certo. – falou se levantando – Você é sempre mal humorada assim pela manhã?

Cuddy não respondeu apenas se levantou.

- Depois não venha implorando por um pedaço desse pão – apontou para seu pênis.

Cuddy sorriu e se aproximou dele colocando sua mão no peitoral.

- No dia que eu quiser comer desse pão... – falou abaixando suas mãos e apertando o pênis dele o fazendo gemer de dor – eu como. Alias, – parou e arqueou as sobrancelhas – isso aqui é todo meu agora. – E lhe deu um selinho

-É assim que você trata os seus pertences? E eu espero que isso tudo aqui seja só meu – colocando a mão na bunda dela.

Cuddy sorriu, sai de perto dele, pega uma toalha e volta a se aproximar dele e fala perto dos seus lábios.

- Faça por merecer.

E se virou indo em direção ao banheiro.

House a olhou indo e ficou sorrindo, estava feliz pela decisão que tinha tomado, não teria ter feito escolha melhor, ela era a pessoa que sempre procurou pra namorar.


	15. Emilly

Greg foi até o banheiro e ficou parado na porta do box a observando. Lisa estava de olhos fechado, mas sentiu a presença dele, sabia que ele estava a olhando, estava meio envergonhada, mas gostava de saber que aquele momento ela era o centro de suas atenções. Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás.

-Ai, reclamou Cuddy.

-Te machuquei? perguntou preocupado a soltando do abraço.

-Não, - se virou pra ele - só acho que fiz muito esforços musculares ontem à noite

-Desculpa, se lhe machuquei.

-Desculpa? Você me deu o maior prazer da minha vida - e lhe beijou em baixo do chuveiro.

Eles tomaram banho, nada de sexo apenas beijos, carícia, sorriso, carinho e alegria. Estavam amando está na companhia um do outro. Cuddy foi a primeira a sair do banho, pegou uma toalha pra se enxugar, mas quando House viu sua intenção, resolveu desligar o chuveiro e fazer o serviço pra ela. Pegou a toalha de sua mão e enxugou o corpo dela em cada canto e detalhe e depois ela fez o mesmo com ele. Cuddy pegou outra toalha e enrolou seus cabelos.

House estava se arrumando e ela procurava uma roupa. Depois de pronta Cuddy foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

- Que horas são? perguntou dentro do banheiro

-12:15hs

- Já? Caramba, pensei que... HOUSE. - gritou

Ele se assustou e se levantou rápido pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Olha o que você fez. - apontando para marca vermelha em seu pescoço

House riu quando viu do que se tratava.

-Você faz é rir? - ficando indignada.

- Não entendo pra que essa raiva - se aproximou dela e a puxou pela cintura - se na hora que eu estava fazendo isso - dando um beijo no local - você estava adorando, aliás só gemia de prazer.

- Mas precisava deixar marca?

- Isso significa que sua noite foi maravilhosa e que tem um namorado espetacular que lhe dar todo o prazer que uma mulher poderia receber. - falou beijando o outro lado do pescoço - que tal você deixar eu fazer no outro lado?

Cuddy se afastou dele e se virou pro espelho observando a marca e pegou sua bolsinha de maquiagem procurando algo que lhe ajudasse.

- Antes de você fazer isso de novo quero saber como faço pra esconder esse.

House sorria bobo em ver ela tão preocupada em esconder a marca e voltou a se senta na cama.

Depois que ela conseguiu esconder a marca com base e corretivo, saíram.

- Vamos ter que passar lá no meu quarto, tenho que trocar de roupa - avisou House e Lisa apenas concordou com a cabeça

Enquanto ele trocava de roupa ela observava o quarto e logo saíram.

Quando chegaram no refeitório tinha poucas pessoas, cada um pegou sua bandeja, se serviram e se sentaram.

- Ai que fome - reclamou Cuddy, dando uma garfada no seu almoço.

- Não sei como isso mata sua fome.

- Droga, esqueci de pegar o suco - olhou pro House com um sorrisinho - Greg...

-Não - falou cortando sua carne.

Cuddy revirou os olhos e se levantou.

House comia em paz até ser interrompido por Emily.

-House - chamou colocando a mão em seu ombro e se sentou.

-Oi

-Onde você estava? Te procurei na festa ontem e hoje pela manhã e não te achei.

-Eu estava por ai, talvez me escondendo.

Emily se aproximou mais perto e colocou a mão em cima da sua mão dele.

-Então, hoje é domingo. E domingo não tem nada pra fazer nesse campus - levantou a mão colocando no braço dele - que tal depois você ir lá para meu quarto?

-Não vai dá - respondeu seco.

-Porque? - falou colocando a mão no peito dele

-Porque...

-Com licença, - falou Cuddy interrompendo House, colocando o copo de suco na mesa e olhou pra Emily com todo seu ódio – mas acho que você errou de mesa.

Emily olhou pra Cuddy com pouca importância.

-E se você quiser tirar suas patas do peito dele, eu agradeço.

Emily riu.

-Quem é essa House? A garota que você dormiu ontem e acha que você é propriedade dela? Será que elas nunca aprendem? Ela ainda não sabe que depois do almoço você irá dá um pé na bunda dela? – perguntou com um tom sarcástico.

Cuddy estava com ódio, sua vontade era de pegar os cabelos de Emilly e arranca-los.

- Essa é Lisa Cu...

- Namorada dele - Cuddy o interrompeu, colocando ênfase nas suas palavras.

Ela se aproximou de Emilly e tirou suas mãos do peito de House.

- Esse é seu novo truque House, pra dormir com as garotas? Pelo visto deu certo.

- Não, minha querida - Lisa rebateu com ironia - Acho que você não entendeu, mas vou lhe explicar. Eu, Lisa Cuddy, - apontou para si - prazer, sou a namorada do Gregory House, então sendo mais direta, ele não irá mais precisar dos seus serviços - aproximou-se mais dela - Concluindo, se ele não estiver lhe devendo nenhum centavos, você já pode ir.

Emily se levantou com raiva, não gostou da insinuação de Cuddy.

- Tenho pena de você, com certeza foi uma garota difícil de levar pra cama. E quando House quer transar com uma garota, não tem jeito, ele até pede em namoro se precisar. E você caiu direitinho na lábia dele, e tão iludida que se deitou com o maior cafajeste da universidade. Tenho dó de você.

- E você foi muito fácil, né garota. Era só ele estralar os dedos e você já abria as pernas. Vou lhe passar uma informação, ontem tivemos um noite maravilhosa e hoje pela manhã ele me pediu em namoro. Ele já fez isso com você? Oh, claro que não. Como ele vai levar uma vadia a sério?

House estava adorando ver aquela discussão, apenas observava como bom telespectador.

Emily percebeu que todo mundo do refeitório estava com atenção pra elas e se acalmou.

- Okay - tentou lembrar o nome - Lisa, né? Bem, não se espante no dia que ele lhe dê um fora e for atrás de mim. Pois é comigo que ele sempre termina. Ele pode até namorar com você, mas não ache que será a única, pois ele não vai lhe levar a sério.

Emily riu e olhou pra House.

- Quando se cansar disso, sabe onde me encontrar.

- Falou bem. Quando ele se cansar de um relacionamento sério, ele irá procurar uma puta e não se preocupe você será a primeira da lista.

Emily deu um sorriso sarcástico pra Cuddy e saiu.

Lisa sabia que isso não iria ficar assim, Emilly voltaria para infernizar sua vida.

Cuddy se sentou e olhou pra House que estava sorrindo.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumenta - falou House com um sorriso de uma orelha a outra

- E eu não sabia que você se envolvia com mulheres desse tipo

- Você calou ela direitinho. Como você é má.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Vai logo colocando a mão no seus peitos.

- Com certeza depois do que você falou ela vai passar quilômetros de distância de mim.

- E ainda sente pena de mim? – ela não escutava o que ele falava, ainda estava com a cabeça na discussão - Eu que sinto pena, daquela piranha.

- É parece que ela também é muito maldosa.

- Espero que nada que aquela vaca falou seja verdade, Greg, e outra não quero você conversando com ela, melhor nem olhando pra ela. Está me ouvindo

House deu uma gargalhada e a abraçou, a fazendo ficar mais irritada.

- E você ainda deu conversa para aquela vadia. Porque não tirou a mão dela?

- Lisa, para de ciúme. Eu estou aqui com você e só quero você. E tenho certeza, que depois do que você falou, ela não irá chegar perto de mim. E prometo não olhar pra ela, muito menos transar com ela e nem lembrar de como ela transa bem.

Cuddy o fuzilou com os olhos

- Estou brincando – concluiu, a beijando

- Acho bom

- Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta.

- Não sou ciumenta, só estou cansada dessa folgada.

House riu, lhe beijou e voltaram a almoçar.

(Não esqueçam de comentar e fico feliz por estarem gostando :} )


	16. Paul

**Capitulo curtinho, só para não deixar de postar.**

**Amores, não esqueçam de deixar cometários, quero saber a opiniões de vocês.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beijos :***

Logo foram interrompido por Paul.

- Lisa, desculpa por ontem ter deixado você sozinha na festa.

- Sai a assombração e aparece o capeta - sussurrou House

- Tudo bem, Paul. Mas porque você saiu correndo da festa?

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou junto a eles.

- Acho que comi algo estragado, não sei o que me deu, tive uma forte dor de estomago.

House baixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso lembrando da cena de ontem. Paul não percebeu, mas Cuddy sim, a deixando desconfiada.

- Mas você não comeu nada, só... – parou de falar, pois teve uma hipótese do que tinha acontecido e com o tamanho do sorriso que House estava, teve sua conclusão

- Apenas bebi. Me desculpe, porém espero que não tenha estragado sua noite e que tenha se divertido.

-Ah Paul, logico que ela se divertiu - falou House respondendo por Cuddy - Eu estava na festa esqueceu?

- Oi House. Não. Não, me esqueci. Como se pode esquecer, né? – Paul não queria muito assunto com House – Bem vou ali pegar meu almoço, já volto.

Quando Paul se afastou, Lisa olhou serio para Greg, que estava comendo sua refeição despreocupado.

-Você!

-O que? Seja o que for não foi eu – ele tentou se defender

-Você, colocou algo na bebida do Paul.

-Não fui eu. Não posso responder por essa acusação, mas seja lá quem tiver sido, eu agradeço.

- Apesar do pouco tempo que lhe conheço, posso disser que reconheço, um pouco, quando você está mentindo. E agora é uma hora que estou reconhecendo. Melhor confessar. Pois não tem para onde fugir.

- Okay. Fui eu, mas não sabia que iria lhe fazer mal.

- House!

- Eu sabia que ia fazer mal, queria tira-lo do meu caminho.

- E essa foi a única maneira?

- Qual é, se eu não tivesse essa ideia genial, ele não teria ido embora, a gente não teria passado a noite junto e nem estaríamos junto agora. Então me agradeça depois.

- Tenho certeza que você irá me lembrar de agradecer.

Voltaram a comer. Logo Paul voltou com sua bandeja

- E ai o que foi a boa de ontem? Perguntou

- Nada de tão interessante – respondeu Cuddy

- Então, estava pensando se poderíamos estudar juntos depois do almoço. Isso é se você não tiver nada para fazer de tão interessante, é lógico.

House pigarreou

-Logico, estou sem nada pra fazer e temos que estudar para prova de terça. – ela respondeu

House arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que tinha escutado e a encarou.

- Então, depois daqui a gente vai lá para o seu quarto ou pro meu?

- Melhor no seu quarto, Paul - respondeu House, ainda encarando Lisa - Pois o quarto da Lisa, está uma bagunça. Sabe como é – agora olhando para Paul – depois de uma festa boa, tem a pós-festa. E ainda não tivemos tempo de arrumar a bagunça que fizemos toda noite – terminou dando um sorriso sarcástico

Cuddy ficou vermelha de vergonha, ela sabia que Paul gostava dela, mas não queria que ele soubesse dessa forma que agora ela estava compromissada. Ela preferia sentar e conversar com ele.

- Como assim? - se fez de desentendido

- É isso mesmo. Depois que você saiu, a festa continuou, a gente se divertiu e agora estamos juntos. - colocando a mão por cima da mão dela e continuando com seu sorriso na cara.

Cuddy tentou sorrir

-Mas você vai achar ruim se a gente estudar juntos? – perguntou Paul

- Não, imagina - falou ironicamente – enquanto minha namorada vai estudar com você no seu quarto, é o tempo que vou no quarto de uma amiga visitá-la.

Cuddy olhou pra House incrédula, não acreditava e nem tinha gostado do que ouviu.

-Né Lisa? – cutucou House a onça com vara curta

-Claro Greg, vai lá visitar sua amiga.

Se aproximou do ouvido dele, não querendo que Paul escutasse o que ela iria disser ao seu amado e sussurrou

-E nem precisa mais procurar depois

-Então não saia com esse babaca - respondeu sussurrando

Cuddy não queria discutir naquele momento e nem na frente do Paul. Não fazia nem 24hrs de namoro e já havia uma crise.

-Paul, agora que me lembrei que tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer. – se fez de esquecida – Que cabeça a minha.

-Então marcamos para outro dia?

-Sim

E voltaram a comer.


	17. Marc e Susan

-Gente – falou Susan ao lado de Marc, que já estava com suas bandejas de almoço. E se sentaram – Onde vocês estavam? Passamos a manhã os procurando

-Oi Su – falou Cuddy sorrindo – Como está?

-Bem, mas onde você estava? Fui no quarto bati na porta, chamei pelo seu nome e você não estava. – perguntou Susan

-Hey, dormiu aonde? Com a Emilly já sei que não foi, pois ela também estava lhe procurando – perguntou Marc ao House, interrompendo Cuddy a responder a pergunta de Susan

-E você Lisa dormiu aonde? – Susan voltou a pergunta, olhou para Paul e teve uma intuição – Não vai me disser que dormiu com o Paul

Paul se engasgou e House teve que entrar na conversa

- Ela escutou você batendo na porta, - House apontou para Susan - porém estávamos tão cansado que não tínhamos força para se levantar e abrir a porta. E não, – agora se dirigindo a palavra a Marc - não dormi com a Emilly – agora falando para os dois – E Lisa não dormiu com o Paul e sim comigo.

Dito tudo isso o casal arregalou os olhos, não acreditando nas palavras no garanhão.

- Como assim? – os dois em uma só voz

- Estamos juntos. – respondeu House

-Estamos namorando – respondeu Lisa o corrigindo

-Estão namorando? – perguntou incrédula Susan

- Você deu que droga para ele, Lisa? – perguntou marc

-Amiga, você está doida? Você conhece a fama dele. Vai te usar e te jogar forar.

-Ei, - falou House chamando atenção – Eu estou aqui.

- Não amiga, o House é a pessoa que te falei que eu estava apaixonada e ontem na festa a gente se acertamos.

- Lisa é a garota que você me contou que estava gostando, House? – perguntou Paul tentando entender a historia

House balançou a cabeça positivamente

- Que legal – exclamou Marc

- Que legal? – repetiu Ssan – Não é nada legal. Olha Gregory House, eu te conheço muito bem. Se você mago-la eu vou te procurar nem que seja lá na sua casa, chamado inferno, arranco com uma faca de mesa a parte mais doce do seu corpo, que toda mulher deseja, e pico e dou para todas as piranhas dessa universidade comer. Então não a magoe.

- Okay – respondeu House

Lisa sorriu com a declaração amigavel da sua amiga

- Então, - continuou Susan – Estão esperando o que para se beijarem?

House pegou o rosto da Cuddy e lhe beijou.

- Está bom, - falou Paul – se querer mais que isso voltem para o quarto

-Estraga prazer. – reclama Greg

-Bem, - se pronuncio Paul que estava quieto na sua – É... Lisa, então marcamos outro dia para estudar agora tenho que ir.

- Então combinado

-Tchau.

E Paul se retirou triste por saber que sua "garota" agora era de outro.

- Mas Lisa, - Susan voltou para o assunto principal – vai se acostumando, agora que House está namorando, todas as atiradas do campus vão da cima dele, faram de tudo para ver o Gregory House solteiro de novo, só para elas.

House estava cansado das insinuações de Susan. Se levantou e subiu na mesa, espantado todos que estavam na mesa como ao seu ao redor.

-Hey – gritou House, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu me chamo House, como todos já sabem e quero dá uma pequena informação. É o seguinte: garotas que já fiquei e que estão interessadas em mim. Se desiludam. Porque a partir de agora, você não iram conseguir mais nada de mim. Pois uma garota, essa bem aqui – apontou para Lisa que estava chocada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada – conquistou meu coração, então todo o meu sentimento é apenas dela. Enfim, estou namorando. Desculpa meninas, se lhes desapontei com essa notícia, mas o meu corpo e coração é apenas de uma garota. E rapazes que tem alguma queda por ela, não cheguem perto, não a olhem, não a chame para sair e muito menos para estudar, pois sou muito ciumento, a não se queiram suas caras quebradas façam ao contrário do que falei. Recado dado. Era só isso, e bom apetite.

Quando House descia da mesa todo refeitório já estava no cochicho

-Está bom assim para você? – perguntou House a Susan

- Por essa eu não esperava – sorriu Susan

-E nem eu – confirmou Marc

-Vamos? – perguntou House a Lisa, se referindo a saírem dali

Lisa balançou a cabeça positivamente, se levantou se despediu dos demais e encaminharam para porta. Ela percebeu que todos estavam olhando para o novo casal da universidade. House pegou na sua mão e a guiou, ela ficou feliz e se sentia segura ao lado dele.

- Nunca pensei que o House poderia amar – comentou Marc

-Nem eu – Concordou Susan – Você acha que ele gosta mesmo dela?

- Nunca vi brilhos nos olhos dele, enquanto ele falava de mulher. Para ele era apenas uma, mas com Lisa eu sei que é diferente. E sei que você também sabe.

- Por qual outra mulher ele subiria numa mesa e derrubaria sua reputação de pegador da universidade? Não consigo imagina nenhuma outra mulher. Melhor, achei que nunca veria isso, House se declarando para uma mulher.

-Vivendo e aprendendo.

- E agora ele vai viver aprendendo a ama-la – concluiu Susan

Os dois ainda olham para a porta que o casal tinha saído a pouco.


	18. 22-04-1996

Já fora do refeitório, os dois andavam de mãos dadas e todos os curiosos os olhavam e cochichavam

- O que foi aquilo lá no refeitório? – perguntou Cuddy

- Aquilo o que?

- Você sabe do que estou falando.

-Bem, aquilo, é para todos saberem que Gregory House, está louco de amor por uma só mulher.

- Somente?

-Não. E para saberem que você é minha. Não quero nenhum marmanjo olhando para você. Nenhum.

Cuddy riu, parou sua caminhada sem rumo e envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e lhe beijou.

- Que tal irmos para o meu quarto? – sussurrou House no ouvido dela

-Eu adoraria experimentar sua cama, mas não vai dá.

-Porque?

-Tenho prova na terça e tenho que estudar.

House a soltou

- Lisa, hoje é domingo. Peraí você por acaso está pensando em estudar com aquele nerd?

-Não. Nem se eu quisesse, né.

House a puxou de volta e a abraçou

-Único professor extra que terá, sou eu.

-Ta okay, professor – Cuddy sorriu e se soltou do abraço – Mas eu tenho que estudar agora. Se quiser vim junto, tudo bem. Se não quiser, vou estudar sozinha sem nenhum problema.

- Logico que irei lhe ajudar, quem sabe eu não ganhe uma recompensa por isso

-Quem sabe.

-Mas tem que ser lá no meu quarto.

- Porque?

- Porque, quem sabe mais tarde você fica cansada ai você pode se deitar na minha cama. Tenho certeza que vai ama-la.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. Como já experimentamos minha cama, agora você está dando a desculpa de me ajudar a estudar para depois transamos na sua cama?

-Bem. É.

-Adorei a ideia. – sorriu – Mas antes, tenho que passar lá no quarto para pegar alguns livros.

-Tudo bem

E foram andando. Chegando no quarto da Lisa, se lembraram da bagunça que deixaram no quarto, tinham que arrumar antes que Susan chegasse. Pegou do chão tudo que House tinha derrubado na madrugada, arrumou sua cama, pegou seus livros que precisavam e saíram.

House abriu a porta do seu quarto, se acomodaram no chão encostado com as costa na cama de House. Ela lhe mostro o que cairia na prova e iniciaram o estudo. De vez em quando ele tentava beija-la, mas ela se esquivava dele, o deixando frustrado.

- Greg, você disse que iria me ajudar.

- Mas estou ajudando. – colocou a mão na nuca dela

-Não. Não esta

- Sim, estou sim. – se aproximando para lhe dar um beijo

- Greg. – falou chamando a atenção dele e virando o rosto

- A Lisa só um beijo.

- Se eu lhe der um beijo você para de me desconcentrar?

-Sim

Cuddy se aproxima dos lábios dele e lhe dá um selinho

- Só isso? Isso eu dou na minha tia-avó

Cuddy revirou os olhos e voltou a se aproximar dele, lhe deu um beijo profundo, ele acariciava a nuca e as costas dela. House a puxou para si, fazendo-a abrir as pernas e sentar na pernas dele ficando dele para ele. O beijo era cada vez intenso. O short dele era fino e ela sentia o membro dele pulsar. Ele baixou a alça da blusa dela beijando o local, e com a outra mão colocou nas costas dela, por dentro da blusa. Ela cortou o beijo.

-Não Greg... – falou sussurrando com os lábios encostado com os dele – tenho que estudar

-Deixa para depois. Eu sei que você também quer. – falou puxando mais para si

- Depois que terminar de estudar, vou ser toda sua

-Não Lisa, olha o que você faz comigo – pegou a mão dela e colocou no seu pênis, a fazendo suspirar – Seu corpo também quer.

Ela queria mais que ele, ele estava certo, que se dane os estudos. Ela puxou sua blusa por cima da cabeça e o jogou em algum lugar do quarto e ele fez o mesmo tirando sua camisa e logo tirou o sutiã dela. Cuddy desatava o laço do short dele, se levantou e tirou seu short e se deitou na cama dele. House logo seguiu ela, tirou seu short e se deitou por cima dela a beijando loucamente.

Cuddy alisava suas costas e ele acariciava os seios dela a fazendo gemer. Ele parou de beija-la para investir suas caricias nos seios dela, o mordia e sugava. Enquanto ele tentava tirar a cueca dele com os pés. House se levanta tira sua cueca e tira a calcinha dela. Volta a se deita no lado dela, introduz dois dedos na vagina a fazendo gemer de tanto prazer, enquanto isso ela se controlava pra não acabar ali, agarrava os lençol com toda força. Ele vendo que ela já estava pronta, tirou os dedos e sugou o liquido que estava neles. House pega uma camisinha que estava em cima do criado mudo de Marc, depois de pronto ele introduz seu membro grande e rígido dentro dela, Cuddy não aguentou e soltou um gemido alto, seus sons indecifráveis estava mais frequente, pois ele fazia entocadas e remexidas. Ela o beijava sem se preocupar com a falta de ar. E logo chegaram ao clímax. House caiu pra o outro lado tentando recuperar folego.

- Como você consegue ter domínio sobre o meu corpo? – perguntou Cuddy, ofegante – Nunca consigo disser não.

- Não que eu tenha domínio, mas acho que o nosso corpo que deseja um ao outro. E sem contar que você transa espetacularmente bem.

- Mas eu não fiz nada.

- Não é preciso, seu corpo já me excita.

Cuddy sorriu

-Ah é? – falou o beijando – Meu corpo te excita.

-E muito. E que bom saber, que você não consegue me disser não – falou sorrindo

Cuddy se deitou sobre o peito dele

- Greg, tenho que estudar agora.

- Tudo bem. Depois disso, te ensino até mandarim.

- Está com coragem?

-Você me dá força.

- Então é bom saber como recarregar suas forças.

Se levantaram se vestiram e voltaram a estudar.

Passaram a tarde estudando, quando a noite já estava chegando foram passear pelo campus, sempre sendo observado por curiosos. Quando já estava tarde ele a acompanhou até seu quarto.

Na porta do quarto, ele a beijava.

- Obrigada por hoje – falou House

-Obrigado pelo o que?

- Por ter aceito a ficar comigo, por ter aceitado esta do meu lado. Por me fazer o homem mais feliz. – falou sorrindo

-Mas eu seria uma burra se eu não aceitasse. Não podia deixar a felicidade passar diante do meus olhos. Eu não queria ficar longe de você por mais nenhum minuto. Sou feliz com você, Greg.

- Eu estou olhando para minha felicidade. – ele falou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu sei que talvez não seja fácil, que muita gente vai querer nos separar. Que iremos brigar, que iremos nos estranhar, que iremos ficar triste, mas eu estando do seu lado eu passo por tudo isso.

- Um relacionamento é isso, Lisa. Tristeza e alegria. Gloria e Fracasso. Brigas e paz. Amor e Ódio. Talvez seja por isso que nunca quis namorar, mas com você é tudo diferente, tenho vontade de passar por tudo isso, só em saber que no final você ainda estará do meu lado, já me dá força para lutar por esse relacionamento.

-Te adoro – falou Cuddy lhe beijando

- 22/04/1996, o inicio do nosso amor

- Nunca irei esquecer essa data.

- Nunca.

Se beijaram, como se sela-se tudo dito.

-Acho melhor você entrar, amanhã tem aula cedo.

-Você está certo. Boa noite

-Boa noite. Durma bem. Te adoro.

House deu um beijo na testa dela e depois nos lábios e saiu.


	19. Segredo

Dia seguinte, House estava no corredor do prédio de aulas, esperando o sinal tocar, para ver sua amada. Assim que a porta de uma das salas foi aberta, Cuddy foi a primeira a sair e ele foi a seu encontro. Quando ela o viu, de um sorriso e o abraçou

- Greg.

-Oi, estava com saudade – pegando das mãos dela seus livros

-Eu também estava, como dormiu? – cruzando sua mão com a dele e indo em direção da saída do prédio

-Bem. Lisa, vou ter aula hoje à tarde, infelizmente não vou poder está com você. Tudo bem?

-Claro. Quero que você se torne o melhor medico desse país.

- Já que você quer, então serei.

Cuddy lhe deu um beijo

- Sim, é o que mais quero.

- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Obrigado por ser minha companheira.

- Namorados são para isso. Um apoiando o outro – e lhe deu outro beijo

- Bem vamos almoçar? Pois tenho que está no laboratório as 13:00

Indo a caminho do refeitório encontraram com Marc e Susan

- Hey, olha quem vejo o casal mais falado do momento – insultou Susan

- Ei, vai ter jogo de basquete vamos? – perguntou Marc

-Bem que eu queria, mas tenho aula.

- Pois vai perder um jogo e tanto.

- Você vai, Lisa? – Marc perguntou

- Não vai da, tenho uma prova muito difícil amanhã.

-Esquece, amor – falou Susan – ele se tornaram dois nerds.

- Como se já não fossem – cutucou Marc

Entraram no refeitório, almoçaram e logo House se despediu de Lisa, a deixando com o casal de amigos passeando pelo Campus.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou Susan a Cuddy

- Bem! Acho que dessa vez, tudo vai dar certo. - sorriu

- Que bom amiga. Estou feliz por você.

-Ainda estou um pouco insegura, por causa da Emilly. Sinto que algum momento ela vai estragar minha felicidade. Mas tento tirar isso da minha cabeça.

-Ih, Lisa – foi a vez de Marc falar – Nem se preocupa com ela, nunca Greg tão envolvido com alguém como agora. E fico muito feliz por ele. Melhor, por vocês.

- Tudo que eu mais quero, que ela o esqueça.

- Se ela não o esqueceu, pode ter certeza que ele esqueceu. – continuo Marc

- Acho que ela pode até tentar separa vocês, mas não vai conseguir. – falou Susan - Ele não está mais nem ai para ela. Greg que vejo hoje, não é o mesmo que via a algumas semanas atrás. Ele madureceu muito de uma dia para o outro.

- Se for para vocês terminarem pode ter certeza que não será por causa dela. – concluiu Marc

-Bem tenho que ir. Sabem como é, não sou estudante de música e muito menos de direito. E sim, de medicina e isso consome a minha vida. Tchau, se cuidem.

E saiu.

**[Dias se passaram]**

-Você tem que me prometer que não irá falar nada para ela.

- Não irei falar. Mas se ela me pergunta, tenho medo dela descobrir.

- Ela não irá descobrir se você falar.

- Okay. Vou tentar despistar ela.

- Então posso contar com você?

- Claro né.

- Obrigado. Tenho que ir, sabe onde Marc está?

- Ele deve estar na quadra de basquete.

E saiu. Quando chegou lá, viu que Marc estava jogando, tinha que esperar para falar com ele, se sentou e esperou o jogo terminar.

Quando o apito soou Marc se aproximou dele

- O que traz você aqui? Faz tempo que não vem por essa área.

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- Então deve ser um favor muito importante para você vim até aqui.

- E é.

- Então fala.

- Eu e Lisa iremos fazer um mês daqui a alguns dias. E quero que seja muito especial, tanto para ela como para mim.

- Sério?

House assentiu com a cabeça

- Serio? Que você é tão louco por ela assim? Caramba, eu e Su já temos mais de dois meses e nunca fiz nada para ela.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você a ame menos.

- Não. Claro que não. Isso quer dizer que eu não sou tão romântico quanto você.

-Bem, se fosse antes eu não gostaria de ouvir você dizendo que sou romântico. Mas hoje, não ligo. Até porque por Lisa eu faço tudo, tudo para vê-la feliz.

- Você pensa num futuro para vocês?

- Sim

- Estou falando de um futuro longo. Não estou falando de namoro de faculdade e sim, para vida toda.

- Tudo o que mais desejo é termina a faculdade, trabalha no hospital mais próximo daqui, para continuar mais próximo dela, e assim que ela termina a faculdade, pedi-la em casamento.

- Você já pensou em tudo isso.

- Claro. Lisa é a mulher da minha vida.

Marc colocou a mão no ombro de House e sorriu.

- Fico feliz. Fico feliz por ver o quanto você mudou em tão pouco tempo.

- Obrigada, então vai me ajudar ou não?

- Claro, o que é?

Lisa estava procurando House, mas não o achava. Sabia que ele não estava em aula, nem na biblioteca e muito menos no quarto. Foi atrás de Susan e Marc talvez eles soubessem onde ele estava.

House e Marc saiu da quadra indo para o centro do campus, onde Susan estaria. A avistaram, se aproximaram e sentaram perto dela. E voltaram a discutir sobre a "festa" surpresa.

-Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, Lisa está vindo ai.

E logo mudaram de assunto

- Pois é esse semestre já está acabando. – Falou Susan, se perguntando por que pensou nisso

- O ano está passando muito rápido. – falou Marc

- Hey, tudo bom? – falou Cuddy se sentando ao lado do amado - Greg, estava te procurando, onde estava?

- Estava o tempo todo aqui. – respondeu

- Estavam falando sobre o que? – perguntou

- Sobre o quanto o semestre estava acabando rápido. – respondeu Marc

- Verdade, Já estamos em maio. Vão ficar por aqui nas férias?

- Não – responderam os três

- Acho que só fica aqui, quem não tem vida social fora daqui – falou Susan

- Vocês vão para onde? – perguntou Lisa

- Vou para casa dos meus pais, vou apresenta-los a Marc.

- Vai conhecer a sogra, Marc – falou House debochando

- E você, amor? – perguntou Cuddy

- Meu pai quer me ver em casa, nem que seja por uma semana. Tenho que ir, se não corta a minha conta bancaria. E você?

- Vou para casa dos meu pais. Você quer ir?

- Podemos conversar sobre isso.

- Vai lá, House – insultou Marc – Conhecer a sogrinha amada.

Eles ficaram lá conversando sobre tudo. Os quatros grandes amigos. Lisa, nem imaginava o que estava acontecendo por trás das costas dela, nem imagina no que seu amado estava tramando. House, colocava a sua mão por cima da dela, fazendo carinho, sua atenção era toda para sua namorada, que tanto amava.


End file.
